You are my only and stupid love
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Él podía con esto y más, total, solo era cumplir una apuesta por perder en los exámenes contra Karma. Y el hecho de que Ren estuviera haciendo de consejero amoroso solo era una molestia debido a su descuido.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!

Esto se me ocurrió tras leer un fic donde ellos apostaban en los exámenes, y como no me imagino otra forma en que estos dos idiotas pudieran demostrar su amor sin que este la humillación de por medio, me pareció la mejor manera de experimentar con la insana relación de ellos jaja

* * *

Era una mañana soleada y amena, los pájaros cantaban, el viento mecía las copas de los árboles y todos sentían una calidez en el pecho que caracterizaba el augurio de un buen día, simplemente el comienzo de un día perfecto.

Claro, todo esto pasaba por alto para un enojado peli naranja que no dejaba de maldecir a diestra y siniestra su pobre celular, como si el pequeño y caro aparato último modelo tuviera la culpa de los mensajes que su dueño recibía.

\- ¡Estúpido idiota de mierda! – cualquier persona que lo escuchará hablar así dudaría que ese malhablado fuera el perfectísimo Asano Gakushuu- ¡Ya verá si tiene la capacidad de burlarse de mi cuando amanezca bajo el agua! - Realmente tanto estudiar ya le estaba afectando el cerebro, cada día estaba más loco que el anterior.

– Ese imbécil se siente demasiado solo por haber ganado una estúpida apuesta. -Decía ahora con el tono ligeramente más bajo, claro, parte de la culpa de que Karma le estuviera mandando mensajes mañaneros era de él- Pero que ni piense que me va a humillar como él quiera, ¡primero lo entierro vivo!

El pobre chico moriría de un ataque cardiaco demasiado joven, pues la cantidad de corajes (demasiado exagerados debido a su ego) tenían el nombre de las dos personas que más infeliz le hacían la vida.

Una de esas abominaciones de la naturaleza (adjetivo con el que los bautizó Gakushuu) era su apuesto y brillante padre, pues justo el día después de los exámenes se atrevió a golpearlo enfrente de todos en la clase (claro que él supo sacarle provecho para convertirse en mártir) y justo el día siguiente, alegó que ya no destruiría a la insoportable clase E, tal parece que el raro maestro que tenían supo convencer a su padre.

O al menos eso era lo que Asano sabía.

El otro raro espécimen viviente era nadie más que Akabane Karma, un ser malévolo, impertinente, idiota, sobrevalorado, y descendiente de todo lo malo que pudiera pisar el mundo.

Ese odioso pelirrojo se atrevió a mandarle un mensaje con el siguiente contenido:

 _ **Querido segundo lugar, como estoy seguro de que el hecho de que alguien tan genial como yo se acuerde de ti a tan tempranas horas de la mañana es la mejor manera de empezar un buen día, te permitiré gritar de emoción, solo no exageres demasiado que te puedes dañar tu linda garganta.**_

 _ **Pero, dejando de lado el hecho de tu gran amor y devoción hacia mí; mi principal objetivo es recordarte una pequeña apuesta pendiente entre nosotros; ya sé, tarde un día más de lo normal en reclamar mi recompensa, pero haz de saber que mi futuro suegro no nos hizo fácil el día de ayer. Volviendo al tema principal, te espero hoy al final de las clases afuera del edificio de la clase E para que cumplas con tu respectivo papel de mi esclavo.**_

 _ **Besos :* Tu amado amo Karma.**_

¡¿Cómo rayos Karma había conseguido su número de celular?!

¡Claro que sabía que perdió ante él en los exámenes! No necesitaba recordárselo de esta manera, y el hecho de tener que ser el esclavo del otro una semana entera no ayudaba a mejorar su, ya de por sí, pésimo humor.

Pues al mal tiempo buena cara, él era el perfecto Asano Gakushuu, y nada ni nadie le atemorizaba.

Así que, con el ego renovado, se metió a bañar, se arregló perfectamente, desayuno y partió a la escuela, total, él era mucho mejor que Akabane, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

-Oye Gakushuu, ¿Ya escuchaste esta canción? Te va a encantar, estoy seguro que te quitará esa cara de amargado que traes-

Pocas personas en la Tierra se atrevían a hablarle de esa forma tan confiada, y mucho menos a ofenderlo de esa manera, y Sakakibara Ren era una de ellas. Su auto denominado amigo (pues él seguía considerándolo algo así como un esclavo) era, junto con los demás virtuosos, las únicas personas que a pesar de todo lo trataban como un compañero más. Vale, puede que quizás si llegará a considerarlos, aunque sea un poco, sus amigos.

-No sé de qué rayos estás hablando Ren, estoy igual que siempre- Quien no conocieran realmente al pelinaranja, hubiera caído rendido ante la hermosa sonrisa que le regalo al chico. Claro que Ren lo conocía como la palma de su mano, y sabía que eso solo era una distracción para dejar el tema de lado.

Pero él no conocía limites, y pareciendo que no tenía sentido de supervivencia, siguió picando a Gakushuu.

-Vamos, yo sé que él perder ante Akabane te dejo un mal sabor de boca, todos experimentamos eso, pero deberías animarte un poco, demostraste tu punto ante el director, eso se considera una victoria, aunque hubieras sido el segundo lugar- Si su objetivo era animar a Asano, estaba fallando rotundamente- Al menos ya no sabrás de él en lo que queda del año.

Esto último hizo que Gakushuu diera un bote y volteará la cabeza disimuladamente, era obvio que no le había dicho a nadie sobre la apuesta con Karma. Sin embargo, Ren podría llegar alguien realmente observador, y no le pasó por alto las acciones de su amigo.

-No volverás a saber de él en lo que resta del año, ¿Verdad Gakushuu? - Más directo, imposible, pero con el pelinaranja se tenía que ir directo al grano sino corrías el riesgo de que te desviará la conversación.

-Soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, tengo que mantener a fuerzas conexión con la clase E- contestó esperando que Ren no notará la forma en que esquivo la pregunta principal.

Pero falló.

-Para eso solamente ocupas mantenerte en contacto con el representante de la clase, y hasta donde tengo entendido ese es Isogai, no Karma- Ahora más que nunca la curiosidad mataba a Ren, y sabía que algo le estaba ocultando su amigo- y yo te pregunté exclusivamente por él, no por la clase entera.

¡¿Por qué Ren le estaba preguntando por Karma?! Es imposible que el supiera que se vería con él acabando el día…a menos que.

¡Ese maldito desgraciado!

\- ¡Cualquier cosa que te dijera Akabane es mentira, me reuniré con él únicamente para arreglar un asunto pendiente! -

Asano no encontró otra respuesta lógica ante las interrogantes de Ren, si su amigo le estaba preguntando exclusivamente sobre la relación con aquel pelirrojo después de los exámenes, era para qué el mismo le confirmará cualquier cosa que Akabane le hubiera dicho anteriormente.

Lástima que estaba profundamente equivocado y se había delatado solo.

Si se contarán las pocas veces que Asano Gakushuu había cometido algún error en su vida, esta sería la más estúpida de todas. Y Ren haría oro de la información recientemente recopilada.

Así que con una sonrisa que Asano nunca le había visto a Ren, este solo se limitó a contestarle.

-Karma no me ha dicho nada querido, pero por lo que acabo de escuchar, tu tendrás una cita con él acabando las clases-

No sabía si era sorpresa o alegría, pero el hecho de que Gakushuu estuviera interesado en el pelirrojo debió de haberlo notado antes, ¡por Dios! Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el pelinaranja no mostraba interés por algo que no fuera la clase E, y tal parece que su rivalidad con Karma pasó a ser algo más. O al menos esto pasaba por la cabeza del poeta.

Por otro lado, Gakushuu miraba a Ren como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza ¡Él teniendo una cita con Karma! ¡Ni en sus peores sueños algo así sucedería! La única relación que tendría con Karma sería de puro odio, y el hecho de que últimamente solo pensará en él seguramente se debería al repudio que le hacía sentir.

\- ¡Yo no tendré ninguna cita con él! ¡¿De dónde sacas tal estupidez?!- Le preguntó al borde de un colapso mental.

\- ¡Ohh vamos Gakushuu! ¡Si es obvio que te sientes atraído por él! Basta con notar la manera en que se miran-

-¡¿Cuál manera?! No tiene nada de especial aquel tipo, es solo tu imaginación Ren- Bajando la voz al notar las miradas del salón sobre ellos dos- Además, yo no soy gay- esperando que tras esto último Ren desistiera de lo que decía.

-Pues yo nunca te he visto interesado en ninguna chica, y vaya que las oportunidades y las enamoradas te sobran, ese es otro punto a mi favor, solo muestras interés en K-A-R-M-A- dijo regocijándose en el sonrojo de Gakushuu.

¡Pero Gakushuu no tenía la culpa de que ninguna chica fuera lo suficientemente merecedora de su atención!, el solamente se enfocaba en ser el mejor en deportes y estudios, los temas amorosos no tenían relevancia para él.

-Simplemente tengo mejores cosas en que enfocar mi atención-

-Como, por ejemplo, karma-

\- ¡Que no joder!

\- ¿Entonces por qué irás con él al finalizar las clases? Y no me salgas con la mentira de que es por asuntos estudiantiles, porque eso ni tú te lo crees.

Mierda, sabía que no podría mentirle a Ren, pero si no le decía la verdadera razón del porque se reuniría con Karma, seguiría insistiendo con la tontería de la cita, así que sin más remedio (y con la amenaza de que le arruinaría la vida si hablaba de esto con alguien más) resignadamente le contó la verdad, era su amigo, seguramente le apoyaría y le aconsejaría.

\- ¡¿Puedes dejar de burlarte?! ¡No le veo lo gracioso! -Estaba a nada de tirar a Ren por la ventana, él, confiando en su amigo y estelo primero que hizo tras escuchar sobre la apuesta fue explotar en un ataque de risa, estaba pensando seriamente en conseguir nuevos esclavos.

-¡Pero si lo es! Mira que precisamente tú, el rey de los reyes- diciendo con tono burlón- terminará de esclavo del delincuente de la clase E, es algo que solamente pasa una vez por vida jaja

-Mira que aprecias muy poco tu vida Sakakibara- decía Gakushuu amenazante, claro que eso no funcionaba con Ren- ¡Ya detente! - al ver como se caía de la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado debido a la risa, no sabía que era más vergonzoso, el estado de Ren, o las miradas que todos les dirigían, ¡joder que él tenía una reputación que mantener!

-Pero míralo de este lado, ¡será la oportunidad perfecta de demostrarle tu amor!

\- ¡Deja de bromear con eso! - si le aclaró a Ren lo de la apuesta era precisamente para demostrar que no era nada romántico su asunto con Karma.

-No es broma- decía limpiándose unas lágrimas para demostrar un poco de seriedad- estarás junto a él una semana, así que es más que suficiente para que dejen sus estúpidos orgullos y prejuicios de lado, es más, ¡podrían hacer un montón de cosas pervertidas con eso del amo y el esclavo!

Asano solo pudo sonrojarse ante lo dicho ¿ya cuantas veces sucedía eso en este día? Pero el hecho de imaginarse a él y Karma en una situación así solo lo confundía más, admitía que el pelirrojo tenía lo suyo, pero de ahí a pensar en tener algo con él era un camino muy largo.

-No sabes de lo que hablas idiota, yo nunca haría algo así con él- decía cada vez menos convencido.

-Pero, ¿Y si él te lo ordena?

-Le arranco las bolas- no sabía si fue por lo dicho, o por la seguridad con la que lo dijo, que Ren instintivamente se protegió discretamente _su tesoro._

-No entiendo por qué estás tan negativo, si hacen una pareja hermosa, mira hagamos algo-dijo tras ver que Asano lo volvería a insultar- dime tres cosas que encuentres agradables de Karma- tal parece que tendría que obligarlo a abrirlos ojos.

-Nada-

-¡No seas cabrón! Debe haber al menos algo de agradable en él- Ren realmente no conocía mucho a Karma, solo sabía que era listo y un delincuente más dela clase E, pero Asano era otra historia. - anda, habla.

-Tss, bueno… (ya que no se quitaría a Ren de encima, no perdía nada con seguirle el juego) Es inteligente, eso lo admiro.

Vale, puede que no fuera mucho, pero algo era algo.

\- ¿Qué más?

-No hay más- realmente la mirada de Ren le estaba incomodando- bueno, debo admitir que es algo gracioso, evita que me aburra…a veces- decía más y más bajo.

-Vamos, solo falta una cosa más y te dejaré en paz- alentaba Ren.

-No sé, he de admitir que es atractivo, no tanto como yo claro, pero su cabello y ojos son algo que llaman la atención, y además tiene esa manera despreocupada de andar que llama la atención. - Parecía que se había olvidado que estaba hablando con Ren, pues de pronto no dejaba de balbucear cosas de Karma.

-Vez querido, no te es indiferente Akabane, y antes de que empieces a gritarme de nuevo- callándolo antes de que Gakushuu negara lo obvio- deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que tienes enfrente de ti, quien quita y sale algo bueno ¿No lo crees? -

Podía parecer un idiota chismoso, pero realmente se preocupaba por la felicidad de Asano, era su amigo, y si había alguien que le hiciera recordar que era un adolescente más y no una maquina manipuladora como el director quería, el feliz de la vida apoyaría a Asano, independientemente de quien fuera esa persona.

-Pero…dudo mucho que el sienta algo por mí- Pocas veces Gakushuu demostraba su verdadera naturaleza, pero sabía que, aunque Ren era un idiota, también era alguien en quien podía confiar- seguramente solo se burlará de mí, y no perderá oportunidad de humillarme.

-Pero tienes que admitir, que, de haber ganado, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo- Y el sonrojo de Gakushuu solo lo confirmaba- Así son los dos, no son personas de flores y palabras melosas, son competitivos y bordes, así es como se entienden. Pero, indudablemente, eso te hace feliz, así que ¡Vamos! ¡Que yo te ayudaré a que terminen juntos! - Decía con el puño en alto.

Realmente no sabía cómo es que la conversación había acabado tomando este rumbo, pero él no era ningún idiota, puede que Karma le gustará un poco, y el hecho de que Ren le dijera que le apoyaría en todo le hizo sentir una gran confianza.

Solo le quedaba recordarle a Ren que las clases apenas comenzarían y que tendría que esperarse seis horas para poner en marcha todas las tonterías que salían de su boca.

* * *

¿Bueno, malo? la sigo, me aviento por la ventana.

Realmente me divirtió mucho la platica de estos dos, y el segundo capitulo pienso hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Asano y Karma.

¿Que cosas le hará hacer Karma a nuestro hermoso presidente?

Ideas, críticas, comentarios etc. Todo es bienvenido.


	2. empezando la semana

_**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ¡disfrútenlo!**_

 _ **Advertencia…OoC ligero**_

* * *

-Bueno muchachos, ¿Alguien me puede contestar cuales son los factores que influyen en la fotosíntesis? -Dijo Koro-sensei mientras esquivaba fácilmente las balas lanzadas por sus alumnos.

-El sol, el dióxido de carbono y…no recuerdo n.ñ – contestó Nagisa mientras lanzaba un chuchillo directo a la cabeza de su maestro, de no ser por la velocidad mach 20 del pulpo, ese habría sido un ataque letal.

-Mal chicos, no por haber pasado entre los 50 mejores en los exámenes, deben de tomarse los estudios a la ligera, ¡Así que empezaremos una racha de estudios intensiva! -Todos en el salón protestaron por la propuesta dada por el pulpo, bueno, casi todos…

Akabane Karma estaba ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras miraba un punto muerto por la ventana, realmente la clase de biología no le interesaba, él sabía de memoria todo el tema que estaba explicando su maestro, simplemente no le daban ganas de contestar. Solo esperaba la hora en que las clases finalizarán para poder divertirse con su arrogante víctima: Asano Gakushuu.

Sonrío arrogantemente al recordar el mensaje que le envió en la mañana, sabía perfectamente que el peli naranja se enojaría y ese era su objetivo principal.

Imaginaba la gran cantidad de estupideces por las cuales haría pasar al pobre muchacho, un día antes de los exámenes, se habían topado por casualidad en los baños del gimnasio del edifico principal, ya que Karma había decidido ir a poner renacuajos en los inodoros, estaba aburrido, y sabía que una buena broma le mejoraría el humor.

Así que, entre gritos e insultos, de pronto había salido el tema de quien sería el primer lugar de la escuela y la pequeña apuesta que conllevó a esta situación.

Ohh sí, se divertiría de lo lindo con aquel chico que lo traía loco desde antes de pertenecer a la clase E, Gakushuu le gustaba, fue esa careta de perfección que escondía a un chico tímido y violento la que llamó la atención del pelirrojo, aunado a su gran atractivo y a esa tenacidad característica del único hijo del director.

Él era un genio, y sabría aprovechar esta prometedora semana para hacer que Asano Gakushuu fuera solo de él y de nadie más.

Únicamente el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases logró que Karma saliera de sus divagaciones y sonriera divertido al ver como todos se burlaban de Koro-sensei por haber sido _salvados por la campana._

-Oye Nagisa-kun- llamando la atención del peli azul ya que este se encontraba platicando con Kayano, internamente se preguntaba ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica? Bueno, ese no era asunto suyo- ¿Me podrías prestar tus apuntes de las clases y los dos libros de biología y literatura? Lo que pasa es que los míos están incompletos.

Nadie podía creer lo que escucharon ¿Akabane Karma interesado en lo referente a los trabajos de clase? Definitivamente esa era una de las cosas más extrañas que podrían contemplar. Y mira que tenían a un pulpo gigante amarillo como profesor.

Lo que no sabían es que Karma solo quería lograr que su mochila fuera lo más pesada posible, daba igual que tanto estuviera enamorado del presidente estudiantil, un esclavo era un esclavo, y se esforzaría por hacer su castigo lo más molesto posible.

-C-Claro Karma-kun, toma- mirando dudosamente al pelirrojo, algo no le olía bien, pero lo dejaría pasar, si era algo importante, tarde o temprano se enteraría. -Oye-dijo al ver que el pelirrojo miraba algo por la ventana para después disponerse a irse- Kayano, Maehara, Rio y yo pensábamos ir más tarde por algo de comer al trabajo de Isogai ¿Qué dices, te apuntas?

-Bueno, yo creo que paso por hoy, digamos que tengo asuntos pendientes con alguien en la tarde- igual se darían cuenta en un rato más que Asano estaría con él, pues del edificio principal a la clase E se hacían aproximadamente veinte minutos.

-Ohh Karma-kun, ¿Tienes visitas? – Preguntó tiernamente Okuda, de no ser por Gakushuu, posiblemente le pediría una cita a la amante de la ciencia.

-No precisamente, es algo así como un adeudo entre yo y alguien- ¨ _ **Y en el cual me encargaré de que a Gakushuu le quede tatuado en la frente mi nombre¨**_ cualquiera que conociera a Karma nunca se imaginario lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser.

-No estarás metiéndote en problemas con vándalos de otras escuelas ¿Cierto Karma? -Preguntó inquisitivamente el profesor, no admitiría que sus amados polluelos anduvieran de nuevo en malos pasos.

-Claro que no, espera un momento más y veras pulpo- contestó fingiendo indignación, debido a su historial no le sorprendía ni un mínimo que Koro-sensei y sus compañeros fueran tan paranoicos con él.

-B-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga más tarde- interfirió el delegado de la clase, quería evitar una disputa entre su compañero y el profesor, ambos podían llegar a ser realmente insoportables cuando se ponían a discutir.

-Sí, yo opino lo mismo- se escuchó decir a Terasaka- Me da igual si Karma se pelea con chicos de otras escuelas, yo solo quiero irme ya a mi casa.

Y tras decir esto salió seguido de Itona y los demás. Todos concordaban en que lo mejor era apurarse para tener más tiempo para convivir en la cafetería.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba era encontrarse al mismísimo presidente del consejo estudiantil, Asano Gakushuu, acompañado de Sakakibara Ren, recargados en un árbol y aparentemente discutiendo por algo que le estaba diciendo el poeta al peli naranja.

Sin embargo, ambos dejaron de lado lo que estaban discutiendo para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de los de la clase E, pero fue Gakushuu el que decidió hablar primero.

\- ¿Dónde está Akabane? - Lo único que faltaba es que ese idiota pelirrojo se atreviera a dejarlo plantado ahí.

Por más que quiso que las clases no finalizaran, indudablemente la hora de la salida tenía que llegar tarde o temprano, así que resignadamente salió lo más desapercibidamente que pudo (normalmente sus admiradores solían acorralarlo para confesársele o simplemente para estar cerca de él) pero no pensó que, además de bombardearlo toda la tarde con estúpidas ideas de confesiones y elaborados planes para lo que Ren catálogo como _La obtención del hombre de sus sueños,_ se empeñaría en acompañarlo todo el camino hasta el destartalado salón de la clase E.

Según Ren, Gakushuu era capaz de aventarle una bomba y amenazar con una miserable vida a Karma, y él no permitiría que Gakushuu arruinará así su oportunidad (parecía más que el enamoramiento provenía de Ren y no de Gakushuu por la emoción de uno y el disgusto del otro.)

\- ¿Para qué lo buscas? - preguntó amenazante Terasaka, todos sabían que cualquier cosa que proviniera del director o su hijo no prometía nada bueno, sin embargo, la pose amenazante del chico no intimido en lo más mínimo a los dos chicos, ambos sabían defenderse perfectamente, y al ser dos de los estudiantes más populares de Kunigigaoka, más de una vez otros chicos de escuelas distintas habían intentado atacarlos después de las clases.

-Eso no es algo que te importe, ¿está o no? -Le daba igual dejar de lado su pose de chico encantador, esos chicos ya conocían su verdadera y arrogante forma de ser.

-Lo que pasa es que aquí mi _dulce amigo –_ decidió intervenir Ren antes de que sucediera algo más- Decidió pasar por Karma después de las clases para hacer las paces _, ¿Verdad querido? -_ Bueno, no era del todo una mentira, esperaba que terminaran siendo pareja algún día, y eso es algo como hacer las paces ¿No? Y si quería que todo saliera bien, primero debería encargarse de que Gakushuu se llevara bien con los amigos del pelirrojo, o que al menos no se mataran en el intento.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? -Nakamura no podía creer que Asano viniera por su propia cuenta a llevarse bien con Karma, era lista, sabía que había algo que esos dos le estaban ocultando.

-B-Bueno algo así, estoy aquí porq- Sin embargo, un silbido de burla no dejó que Asano terminará de hablar, y una vena apareció en su frente al distinguir la sonrisa burlona que le dirigía aquel pelirrojo que se acercaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa Nakamura, es que Gaku-chan vino porque es mío a partir de hoy- No había duda que las caras de todos (incluida la de ira de Gakushuu y la emocionada de Ren) era digna de fotografiarlas.

\- ¡Kyyaaa! ¡¿Acaso están saliendo Karma-kun?! -contrario a lo que los dos chicos de la clase A pensaron, el grito no provino de ninguna chica de voz extremadamente chillona, sino de un extraño sujeto regordete que inspiraba algo de desconfianza, enserio, Koro-sensei debería cambiar ese horrible disfraz algún día. - ¿Es de Asano-kun de quien hablabas hace rato?

Era difícil de elegir quien de los dos era más cotilla y entrometido, si Ren o Koro-sensei.

-Así es sensei, ya vez que no me estaba metiendo en problemas- Karma ignoraba olímpicamente la mueca de indignación de Gakushuu.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de mentiras les dijiste bastardo?!- Si había alguien que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas en tiempo récord era sin duda el cínico aquel.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no estoy mintiendo! Y si mal no escuché, fuiste tú el que dijiste que venias a hacer las _paces-_ Karma era un delincuente de primera, y si algo se le quedó de esos días de problemas, era el estar al pendiente de todo a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta enseguida del momento en el que Gakushuu llegó acompañado de aquel odioso tipo.

\- ¡Yo no fui, fue Ren! - Algo de orgullo tenía que conservar, daba igual que tan aparentemente enamorado estuviera de Karma, no dejaría que se burlara de él.

\- ¿Entonces a qué viniste si no es una cita o una tregua? – agregó Nakamura escéptica ante la actitud del alumno estrella.

¡¿En qué momento habían aparecido todos los alumnos de la clase de los perdedores?!

Jamás, en sus quince años de vida, se había encontrado en una situación así de incómoda, y Karma, dándose cuenta de la guerra interna que se desataba en la cabeza de su futuro esposo (sí, ya tenía todo planeado) decidió tenderle una mano.

-Lo que pasa es que antes de los exámenes Gakushuu y yo hicimos un pequeño trato, quien perdiera ante el otro sería el esclavo del ganador durante una semana, y como pueden ver amigos- señalando al de la clase A- la razón de su presencia aquí es más que obvia.

Por un momento dudaron de que lo que Karma decía fuera verdad, pero al ver que Gakushuu no decía nada y se dedicaba solamente a desviar la cara sonrojado mientras Ren lo miraba burlonamente, no quedó ninguna duda.

-O-Ohh, pues wow, supongo-Nagisa fue el primero en atreverse a hablar, era extraño contemplar a Asano Gakushuu en esa situación, hasta que cayó en otro pequeño detalle- no es por ser grosero ni nada, pero si la apuesta fue con Asano-san ¿Qué hace aquí también Sakakibara-san?

El poeta era atrayente y tenía una gran presencia, era imposible no notarlo a donde sea que fuese.

-Sí, yo también quisiera saber eso- Decir que estaba celoso se quedaba corto, Karma sabía que Ren era totalmente heterosexual y un mujeriego nato, pero cualquier persona que tuviera tanto contacto y confianza con SU Gakushuu, automáticamente se ganaba el desprecio del genio de la clase E.

\- No sabía que fueras tan debilucho como para necesitar que tu séquito de idiotas te siguiera a todos lados. -Mirando despectivamente a Ren.

Sakakibara, de ser una persona tonta, hubiera caído ante el patético intento de provocación de Karma, pero al contar con una larga lista de ex- amantes, se sentía capaz de oler los celos a distancia, y notaba que el comentario de Karma no era más que una escena de novio celoso.

Pobre Gakushuu, al ser tan popular y deseado, era más que claro que las peleas por celos abundarían en su relación, lo bueno del asunto es que las reconciliaciones siempre abundarían.

-Cierra la boca Akabane, y no le vuelvas a hablar así- No sabía que era más indignante, la forma de dirigirse a Ren (solo él tenía derecho a insultarlo) o el que le dijera debilucho enfrente de todos.

-Jaja yo solo vine a verificar unas cuantas cosas Akabane-kun, a fin de cuentas, siempre es agradable ver a Kanzaki-chan- agregó lanzándole un beso a la sonrojada chica tal cual príncipe, no quería que él otro se hiciera una idea equivocada de él y Gakushuu.

-Hum- prefirió dejar el asunto de lado, no le agradó que defendiera al otro, ya se las cobraría después- Pues yo creo que deberías empezar a hablarme con un poco más de respeto, por si no te quedó claro, yo soy tu AMO.

Definitivamente Karma no quería llegar entero a la graduación, pues, de seguir así, Asano se convertiría en un criminal por haber asesinado cruelmente a Karma.

-Hey Karma-kun, ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco? -Nagisa no estaba muy seguro del tipo de relación que llevaban esos dos, pero con sentir las ansias asesinas de Gakushuu, su instinto de supervivencia le alertó que tenía que detener a su amigo.

-No seas tan ingenuo Nagisa-kun- divertido por la preocupación del más pequeño- de haber perdido yo, ten por seguro que nuestro queridísimo presidente ya me tendría con una correa por todo el patio principal.

A todos les resbalo una gota por la cabeza al ver como Gakushuu intentaba ocultar su rostro después de dicho, tal parece que Karma tenía razón sobre de que Asano ya lo traería como su mascota por toda la escuela.

-Bueno, ¿me harás quedarme toda la tarde aquí o haremos algo? – Nunca fue una persona muy paciente, y el hecho de tener a toda la bola de fisgones de la clase E (y Ren) inmiscuyéndose en las cosas que no les importaban, estaba crispándole los nervios. Que Karma simplemente se encargará de la humillación que tenía planeada y punto. Entre más pronto acabara más pronto se iría a casa.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, muero de hambre, así que te encargarás de invitarme algo rico de comer- _**y si es sobre de ti, mucho mejor**_ pensaba obscenamente al imaginarse a Gakushuu cubierto de malteada de fresas.

-Maldito oportunista, ¿y a donde diablos esperas que te lleve? _Amo-_ agregó entre dientes al ver la inquisitiva mirada del otro. Juraba que al finalizar esa tortura, colgaria la cabeza de Karma en el asta de la bandera.

Sin embargo, tras esto último Koro-sensei vio la oportunidad perfecta de conseguir un montón de material para sus apuntes amorosos, podían engañar a los demás, pero el notaba perfectamente la mirada enamoradade Karma y los malos intentos de Gakushuu por no ponerse demasiado nervioso a su lado, así que antes de que nadie pudiera contestar nada más, decidió poner su granito de arroz a la causa.

-Pues mis lindos alumnos invitaron a Karma-kun a una cafetería más tarde, ya debes de saber de ella, un alumno de mi clase trabaja ahí e intentaste que fuera expulsado- decía recordando el partido que se llevó a cabo con la condición de no expulsar a Isogai- pueden ir ahí.

Ninguno podía procesar lo dicho por su maestro ¡¿Llevar a Asano con ellos?!

Pero al ver que no decía nada más, resignados Nagisa, Nakamura y Kayano se resignaron a esperar la respuesta del peli naranja, y antes de que este pudiera negarse, Karma tomó la palabra.

-¡Me parece una idea fantástica! -Aunque no estaba en sus planes, el llevar a Gakushuu consigo sería bastante entretenido, además, Nagisa era su mejor amigo, tarde o temprano se tendrían que empezar a llevar bien, pues uno sería su esposo y el otro su padrino de bodas.

-Pues si no hay más objeciones, andando- Fue Kayano la que emprendió la partida, era actriz, y se dio cuenta casi enseguida de lo que estaban intentado ocultar esos dos, se gustaban, y estaba segura que Karma haría oro del poder obtenido sobre el otro. Si tan solo Nagisa también la mirara de esa forma, en fin, no se rendiría en cuanto al peli azul.

Asano no sabía cómo rayos las cosas llegaron a esto, primeramente, él quería mantener ese asunto lo más secreto posible y ahora no solo Ren, sino que toda la clase E sabía de eso, y por si fuera poco, cuando le preguntó a Ren si los acompañaría (realmente no quería ir solo con Karma y sus amigos) este solo se limitó a negarse alegando que tenía una cita con una hermosa chica extranjera que conoció en el centro comercial, así que simplemente se despidió casi corriendo (no sin antes susurrarle discretamente al oído que eso se podría considerar una cita) dejándolo abandonado.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, iría a comer con Karma (aunque no en las mejores condiciones) y no sabía cómo comportarse, Ren se había encargado durante las clases de darle una extremadamente larga lista de consejos para citas y ligues, pero simplemente esas cosas no iban con él, sin embargo, él era el gran y perfecto Asano Gakushuu y aunque estuviera temblando por dentro, por fuera se seguía viendo como el hombre perfecto y arrogante que todos conocían.

Sobreviviría esa semana con la cabeza en alto, y si algo más se presentaba entre ellos dos, ya sería cosa del destino.

-Gaku-chan, lleva mi mochila- Como volviera a atreverse a llamarlo así, se encargaría de ahogarlo con su maldito wasabi.

\- ¡Dame eso! – le dijo arrebatándole la mochila, sin embargo, se sorprendió por lo mucho que pesaba- ¡¿Qué mierda cargas aquí?! ¡Piedras!

\- ¡Solo lo necesario mi amor, no es necesario que seas tan grosero! -Decía burlón.

\- ¡No me llames así! - dijo avergonzado el chico al escuchar las risitas que soltaban las otras dos chicas detrás de él (todos los demás se habían marchado hace rato) Nagisa solo se limitó a suspirar resignado ante la actitud infantil de las dos personas más inteligentes del colegio.

Al menos ya sabía la verdadera razón del porque Karma le pidió sus cosas prestadas.

* * *

 **¡Hola hola!**

 **Aquí estoy devuelta con este problemático par, ¿Qué tal la pasarán en la cafetería? ¿Algún día se enterarán de los sentimientos del otro? ¿Karma podrá beber su batido de fresa encima de Asano XD?**

 **Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews e ideas siempre son bienvenidas y me alientan a continuar con esta loca historia.**

 **¡Besos!**


	3. El primer paso

Holis!

Me alegra haber podido publicar este capítulo, estuve muy ocupada y no he dormido con tal de poder sacar de mi cuerpo la espina de no actualizar XD

Espero que les guste mucho, intentare seguir las ideas y consejos de las personas que me comentan, suelo pensarme demasiado las cosas y el hablar con las personas que me dejaron comentarios dio buenos frutos (ustedes saben quienes son n.n)

Sé que quizás parezca que van medio lento, pero ninguno de los dos sabe que es correspondido, además, Karma tiene siete días para hacer suyo al presidente *0* no es necesario apresurar las cosas desde el primer día.

disfruten.

* * *

No es que Gakushuu fuera (siempre) quisquilloso con la comida, pero teniendo en cuenta que él estaba acostumbrado a las mejores marcas de café, de la mejor calidad y más alto precio (aún si la cantidad que tomaba no era recomendable para su edad) y postres cuidadosamente preparados, con los más selectos ingredientes por parte del cocinero de los Asano, esa cafetería no podía parecerle otra cosa más que un vil establecimiento indigno de su presencia y gusto.

Lamentablemente la comida y categoría de aquel lugar no era lo peor, claro que no, lo era la compañía con la cual, debido al pelirrojo, se vio obligado a compartir mesa.

Él no era alguien muy social, muy pocas veces se interesaba en las cosas típicas de cualquier adolescente normal y a menos de que Ren o alguno de los otros virtuosos lo jalaran con ellos a alguna parte con tal de pasar _tiempo de calidad_ (o más bien, conocer chicas según palabras del poeta) su día se limitaría entre ir a clases, lecciones particulares de violín y piano, estudio de francés y chino (el inglés ya lo dominaba a la perfección) dos horas de ejercicio y clases de defensa personal, las sesiones de estudio nocturnas e ir después a la cama.

Una aburrida y enfermamente controlada existencia como lo había catalogado Sakakibara.

Debido a esto, era por lo que no podía evitar sentirse totalmente incómodo y fuera de lugar al encontrarse rodeado de un pequeño grupo de chicos a los cuales apenas conocía, y debido a ciertas acciones tomadas anteriormente contra la clase E, sentía que la tensión existente en ese momento le haría más daño que la taza de cappuccino de dudosa procedencia que intentaba beberse.

Si al menos Ren estuviera con él.

-Y bien Karma, ¿ya decidiste que carrera elegirás al salir de secundaria? - Preguntó de repente la rubia.

Nakamura Rio no era alguien capaz de mantenerse callada más de cinco minutos, y después de observar disimuladamente durante los pocos minutos que llevaban sentados, a Asano mirando asesinamente a la pobre taza junto con la pequeña rebanada de pay de limón mientras intentaba ignorar a todos, a Karma burlándose con la mirada del pelinaranja mientras disimuladamente le tomaba fotos con su iPhone (siendo ella la única que se dio cuenta) a Nagisa tomar nerviosamente de su latte pues sentía el aura asesina del pelinaranja sentado a su lado, y a Kayano tratando de llamar fallidamente la atención del más pequeño del grupo, hizo que casi gritara de la frustración.

Tenía que decir algo o explotaría de aburrimiento ahí mismo.

Además, al igual que ella y Karma, Asano también era considerado un genio, seguramente saldría una conversación realmente interesante si lograba que Asano Gakushuu saliera de su mutismo.

-¿Ehh? -contestó guardando discretamente su celular- aún no estoy totalmente seguro, pero digamos que la política realmente me llama la atención.

-¿Politica? -contestó sorprendida, esperaba algo un poco más extremo de parte del pelirrojo- ¿Por qué te interesa eso? Digo, no es por ofender, pero no te imagino sentado en algún congreso fingiendo que te interesan los problemas públicos- o al menos esa imagen tenía ella. Nunca había tenido pelos en la lengua y ahora no iba a empezar.

-Eso ya lo sé, tonta- claro que el pelirrojo entendía que lo que Nakamura decía era verdad- Yo más bien quiero enfocarme en la gente que maneja los hilos, ya sabes, las verdaderas personas que manejan el gobierno.

-¿Algo así como dominar en las sombras? –

De pronto Nagisa, Kayano, e incluso Gakushuu empezaron a poner atención a las palabras del delincuente.

-Precisamente- sonriendo orgulloso- ¿Y tú? –

-Pues yo he decidido que la diplomacia es lo mío- contestando igual de segura que su compañero.

-Vaya, sí que vas para escalar alto- diciendo en un tono silbante- ¿Y ustedes chicos? –

Los demás no estaban seguros si contestar o no, Nagisa aún no se decidía que estudiar, solamente sabía que estaba demasiado a gusto con su intento de asesinato, y no se imaginaba cumpliendo las expectativas de su madre.

Kayano solamente tenía una meta en la vida, asesinar a su profesor y vengar la muerte de Aguri, quizás, si sobrevivía debido a los implantes de tentáculos, retomara su carrera artística, sinceramente le daba igual.

En cambio, Gakushuu sabía que la carrera que él en realidad deseaba, distaba mucho de los deseos y expectativas de todos.

-Yo la verdad no tengo ni idea- contestando inseguramente el peli azul- ahora mi único pensamiento es terminar con mejores notas la secundaria- sabía que su madre se enojaría mucho si volvía de nuevo con calificaciones mediocres.

-Bueno, creo que yo estoy igual- sacando graciosamente la lengua- creo que la repostería sería una buena opción para mí, ¿y tú, Asano-kun? -volteando hacía el otro chico, Kayano cuidaba demasiado el no revelar ninguna información sobre su identidad.

El pelinaranja, inmerso en sus pensamientos, apenas pudo reaccionar a la pregunta de la chica, en realidad, no esperaba que alguien más aparte del pelirrojo intentaría incluirlo en la plática.

 ** _¿Por qué se dirigen amablemente hacia mí, acaso no recuerdan todo lo que les hice pasar?_**

Pensaba en su corrompida cabeza el Asano menor, lo que él no sabía era que los chicos alrededor puede que hayan sido un poco paranoicos ante la aparición del hijo del director afuera de su salón, sin embargo, eran incapaces de guardar rencor por mucho tiempo y por eso poco a poco empezaron a bajar la guardia ante el muchacho.

Total, ya estaban todos reunidos ahí, y solo era una plática normal de estudiantes.

En cambio, Karma estaba más que satisfecho al ver como su compañera tomó la iniciativa de charlar con su futuro novio. Pudo darse cuenta enseguida del ambiente entre los otros cuatro, pero prefirió que ellos mismos intentaran pasarla bien sin la necesidad de que él tuviera que interferir.

-¿Y-Yo? -absolutamente todos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa

¡¿Asano Gakushuu había tartamudeado?!

-Cierto Asano-kun, fuera de que eres el presidente del consejo estudiantil y el hijo del director, no sabemos nada de ti- Nagisa, al ver que quizás estaba actuando demasiado exagerado al ser tan precavido con el muchacho, decidió bajar la guardia, algo le decía que Gakushuu no tenía nada en contra de ellos.

Quizás Asano no era tan malo, y solo habían sido las circunstancias lo que habían impedido que se formara una amistad con el pelinaranja.

-Lo más seguro es que Gakushuu siga los pasos del director y se dedique también al ámbito estudiantil, ¿verdad? – Karma podía asegurar que conocía al otro de cabo a rabo, y estaba seguro que aquel chico iba a intentar vencer a su padre.

\- ¡¿Cuándo te permití llamarme por mi nombre?! – Ya le daba igual que le llamara de formas ridículas y confianzudas en privado o por mensaje, pero que se tomará libertades así en público ya era otra cosa.

-Vamos, no empieces a discutir y empieza a hablar, _pastelito_ – ohh, como disfrutaba avergonzar al otro.

-Maldito idiota – mirándolo lo más asesinamente posible- Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas…Yo he pensado mucho, y decidí que haré los trámites para…medicina.

Vale, quizás Karma no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

-¡¿Estás hablando enserio?! -Nakamura se lo imaginaba como el futuro director- ¡Pero si tienes todo en bandeja de plata, ¿por qué no seguirás el imperio de tu padre?!

Contestó sorprendida. Pero, al ver la pequeña mueca disgustada del otro, la chica cayó en cuenta de un importante detalle…estaba actuando igual que las personas que la miraron con decepción en el pasado. Ella era una verdadera prodigio, podía decirse que rozaba el nivel de Asano Y Karma, sin embargo, el sentirse desplazada debido a que solo se enfocaba en cumplir con las expectativas de los demás hizo que dejará de lado todo su verdadero potencial y terminará en la última clase y con la mirada de reproche de todos.

Sabía en carne propia el martirio que significaba ser la versión perfecta de futuro líder que todo el mundo esperaba, y sabía que, si Asano no seguía los pasos asignados por el director, era debido a que, al igual que ella, quería seguir pasos que trazara él mismo.

-Realmente te imaginaba con algún costoso traje Gucci, pero supongo que la bata blanca te quedará realmente bien, te verás bastante atractivo – diciéndole socarronamente al alumno estrella, empezaba a creer que se llevarían realmente bien.

Asano estaba más que acostumbrado a ser tratado como la sombra del director, una de las principales razones para escoger otro camino era precisamente por eso, quería demostrarles a todos que él no era un clon amaestrado de su padre.

Sin embargo, el que esa chica, aunque sorprendida al principio, indirectamente le haya dirigido palabras de aliento, fue algo que no se esperaba, de no ser por culpa del imbécil de Akabane y su libido homosexual, hubiera invitado a esa atractiva rubia a salir.

Hasta el momento, solo le había dicho de su decisión a Ren, pues sabía que ese idiota le apoyaría incluso si le dijera que quería volverse stripper.

-Eso es increíble Asano-kun, pero supongo que algo así de complicado no será problema para ti- Nagisa no podía acercarse a una jeringa u oler el olor a desinfectante de un hospital sin sentir su cara ponerse verde.

-Cierto Gakushuu, ¿Quién diría que tu vocación sería salvar la vida de los débiles y enfermos? – con un tono de burla- ciertamente nunca me hubiera imaginado que te gustaría socorrer a los demás- dirigiéndole una misteriosa sonrisa que solo Gakushuu comprendió.

Además del hecho de salir de la sombra de su padre, había dos razones para que Gakushuu hubiera optado por el camino quirúrgico.

La primera era el poder estar lo más alejado posible del director. Desde joven supo que algo demasiado malo había pasado en la vida de su padre debido a las conversaciones que mantenía con su madre en el despacho, mientras que un pequeño niño de unos seis años se escondía detrás de la puerta.

Sin embargo, de pronto el amor que algún día recibió de su amado papi, se transformó en un trato duro y despectivo, Gakushuu no comprendía por qué de pronto, su padre pasó a ser un estricto maestro que solo lo veía como arcilla para moldear, por qué dejó de abrazarlo y empezó a pedirle excelentes resultados de todas las clases y programas particulares en los que estaba inscrito, por qué apenas lo miraba y se dedicaba a atormentarlo con cada palabra que decía.

El tiempo pasa factura, y el amor se convirtió en miedo y odio, odio hacía el recuerdo que tuvo alguna vez de su padre y hacía el director que vivía bajo el mismo techo, y miedo de que ningún día pudiera ser capaz de volver a escuchar un: _te amo hijo_ de su padre, en vez de un: _debes ser el mejor Asano-kun_ del director.

Quería alejarse de la debilidad que le producía el extrañar el calor de su padre.

La otra era, Akabane Karma.

* * *

Un día cualquiera hace un año, cuando aún el pelirrojo no alcanzaba los límites de la paciencia de la junta directiva y seguía en el edificio principal, Gakushuu salió tarde de la escuela debido a unos papeles que tenía que arreglar en el consejo estudiantil, por esa razón decidió avisarle a su padre que no se iría en el carro con él y partiría solo.

Sin embargo, jamás se esperó que al doblar la esquina se encontraría con un herido Karma recargado en la pared de un callejón. Era bien sabido que Akabane tenía varias rencillas con varios delincuentes de otras escuelas, pero parecía que esta vez enserio se había pasado. No sabía por qué sintió tanta desesperación al verlo así, ni por qué de pronto corrió para poder auxiliar a un confundido pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota, que no vez que ya casi va a oscurecer?- le preguntó mientras intentaba levantarlo, pero se sorprendió al escuchar el quejido de dolor y la mancha roja en la camiseta del uniforme.

-No te espantes, unos chicos me rodearon cuando salía de clases, ni siquiera yo puedo con más de cuatro a la vez, y la navaja fue un truco muy sucio-mientras intentaba buscar algo con que cubrirse el estómago, no era nada profundo ni grave, pero vaya que dolía.

-¡Pero tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!

-¡No! -lo que menos quería era tener que dar explicaciones a un montón de adultos entrometidos- solamente pásame mi mochila, ahí tengo una venda que me servirá para cubrirlo en lo que llego a casa.

Gakushuu se sentía impotente, no sabía cómo actuar ni que hacer para poder ayudar al otro, así que no le quedó más remedio que obedecer las palabras del otro, y mientras iban en el taxi hacía la casa del pelirrojo (Gakushuu lo obligó a subirse alegando que no podía irse caminando en ese estado) no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo inútil que se sintió al no saber socorrer ni tratar adecuadamente las heridas del otro.

Fue ahí que empezó a rondar por su cabeza el estudiar medicina, quería ser capaz de ayudar a Karma en ese estado, aun si no fuera nada grave, quería poder serle de utilidad, ni él mismo sabía por qué, pero por su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de poder mantener a salvo al otro.

En cambio, Karma no pudo sacarse de la cabeza al hijo del director en toda la noche, nunca nadie se había preocupado por él, y que ese chico hubiera intentado ayudarlo y lo hubiera llevado a su casa sin querer nada a cambio, era algo que le conmovió.

Fue a partir de ese día en que su atención se empezó a centrar en el otro, y con el paso de los días terminó irremediablemente enamorado de su rival.

* * *

-Es bastante irónico que seas tú el que diga eso- respondiendo con la misma sonrisa al otro. Los demás no entendían de que iba ese último comentario, pero algo les decía que no debían preguntar.

Un celular sonó de pronto, era la alarma de Nakamura. Vaya que el tiempo se había pasado rápido.

-Bueno chicos, yo ya me tengo que ir, pues mis padres me regañarán si llego demasiado tarde- enseñándoles a los demás la hora en su celular.

-Entonces mejor paguemos todos, así nos vamos todos juntos- dijo Nagisa a lo cual Kayano asintió.

-Me parece buena idea, Gakushuu tiene bastante camino que recorrer hoy de mi casa a la suya -señalando cínicamente su mochila.

Sus compañeros suspiraron resignados al escuchar la nueva sarta de insultos que le lanzaron al pelirrojo, sin embargo, apenas comenzaba la semana, y aunque sonara cruel, era entretenido observar la convivencia de ellos dos, más para Kayano que desde el principio se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos.

* * *

-¡Se van con cuidado chicos!- Gritó Nagisa desde la entrada de tren, Kayano y Nakamura solo se despidieron con la mano mientras intentaban alcanzar el bajón que estaba detenido, era realmente molesto quedarse a unos segundos de agarrar el tren.

-Vamos, mi casa queda a unos 25 minutos de aquí- empezando a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

-Entonces hubiéramos tomado también un transporte imbécil-

-No quiero, me gusta pasar más tiempo contigo, y estoy seguro de que, al igual que yo, tu tampoco tienes ninguna prisa en volver a casa temprano ¿Verdad? - volteando inesperadamente para quedar a centímetros del rostro del otro.

Karma tenía una velocidad y un ingenio dignos de un genio, por eso, enseguida se pudo dar cuenta del tipo de relación que mantenían los Asano.

Él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo en su casa, sus padres nunca estaban, por esa razón es que siempre postergaba lo más posible la hora de llegar, ya fuera porque estaba en problemas o molestando a cuanta persona se le cruzara por la cabeza, o ideando absurdos planes para asesinar a su profesor.

Pero, siempre tenía que llegar, y el pensar que Gakushuu posiblemente pasara por lo mismo en su casa al tener a un maestro de tiempo completo, era motivo suficiente para querer cubrir la soledad de ambos el mayor tiempo posible.

-A-Aléjate, estás muy cerca- Gakushuu sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, sin embargo, el otro en vez de obedecer solo se acercó más.

-¿Por qué Gakushuu, te pone nervioso mi cercanía? -Karma estaba ansioso por probar los labios del otro, y sabía que sin importar cuanto se enojara el otro, la apuesta de por medio obligaba a Gakushuu a obedecerlo.

No le sería tan fácil golpearlo y huir tal cual damisela indignada.

Así que, sin más, junto sus labios con los del otro.

Gakushuu estaba paralizado, ¡¿Por qué Akabane lo besaba?!

Estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la entrepierna y asesinarlo ahí mismo, pero el sentir como el pelirrojo jalaba su labio inferior con sus dientes y posteriormente aprovechava el respingo de este para meter su lengua en la boca de él, esa fue su sentencia de muerte.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres, rivales, que el pelirrojo lo tenía como su esclavo y que estaban en medio una desierta calle, Gakushuu profundizó el beso. Daba igual lo que pasará después, le gustaba esa sensación y el calor que se estaba instalando en su estómago.

Cuando se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno, Karma dijo algo que dejó a Asano petrificado.

-A partir de hoy, te podré besar cada vez que yo quiera, ¿entiendes Gakushuu? – Sabía perfectamente que el otro solo le respondió el beso por instinto, y si se le declaraba en ese instante, el pelinaranja lo rechazaría poniendo cualquier excusa de por medio.

-¡¿Quién mierda te crees para decir eso?!- Puede que estuviera algo abochornado por lo recién sucedido, pero cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar, se dio cuenta que el otro solo se estaba aprovechando de su apuesta.

¡Bien se lo había advertido Ren!

Sin embargo, no actuaría como una pequeña nena virgen (aunque en realidad lo era) puede que le dijera a Sakakibara que no obedecería cualquier petición de esa índole de parte de su _amo_ , pero eso sería quedar como un cobarde con miedo, y no dejaría que eso pasara.

Además, le gustaba Karma, puede que el otro solamente quisiera divertirse, pero Gakushuu no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de sentirse, aunque sea falsamente y por una semana, como alguien importante para el pelirrojo. Claro que siempre lo negaría, pero al parecer lo que sentía por Karma era suficiente como para aceptar que con el solo hecho de poder volver a sentir los labios del otro, era capaz de dejarse usar.

O al menos eso era lo que erróneamente pensaba el Asano menor.

-Tu amo, pequeño esclavo- contestó triunfante el otro, al menos acababa de comprobar que el otro no era alguien totalmente heterosexual, y podía jurar por su capacidad de asesinato, que haría que el otro se enamorara de él.

Lástima que ninguno de los dos sabía que nada de este pequeño y retorcido trato que estaban sellando entre ellos sin necesidad de palabras era necesario. Pues ambos eran correspondidos.

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chan!

Si, demasiado corto, ya lo sé 7.7

Pensaba poner mucho más, por ejemplo cuando llegaran a la casa de Karma, pero me pareció mejor este momento para finalizar el capítulo. De no ser así habría tenido otras dos mil palabras escritas n.ñ

Lo bueno es que ya están escritas y podré actualizar rápido XD

Una pregunta... ¿Qué pasaría si el director se entera de la apuesta y los gustos de su hijo? muajajajaj

Por cierto, lo de emparejar a Nagisa con Ren en vez de con Kayano, no lo había pensado, pero he de admitir que la idea me resultó interesante.

Me gustaría saber que piensan, sus reviews y favoritos me hacen muy feliz (¿?)

intentaré subir la otra parte mañana o pasado, si no, nos vemos hasta la próxima semana.

¡Adiós!

Besos :*


	4. de besos y otras cosas

¡Holowis! n.n estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten...

* * *

-Pasa y deja la mochila en el sofá- ordenó Karma a un molesto Gakushuu que no dejaba de susurrar insultos referentes a su pelirroja madre.

En todo el trayecto a la casa de Karma, este no dejó de platicarle sobre sus compañeros de clase, sobre cómo habían avanzado mucho estos meses en clases, sobre como su profesora de inglés se le insinuaba a el profesor de educación física, que, si Karma apostaba a que Nagisa era gay, y que su profesor principal era un pervertido chismoso.

Lo que el pelirrojo quería es que su futuro esposo se familiarizará con la gente a la que él apreciaba, Gakushuu parecía gato arisco y violento, pero en el fondo solo era simple timidez.

Además, no le permitiría a Ren llevarse todo el crédito de haber vuelto más abierto a Gakushuu, claro que no, que se conformara con ser invitado a la boda.

-Vaya…sinceramente pensé que vivirías en algún tipo de pocilga, digo, la primera vez que vine, este lugar estaba hecho un desastre- admirando lo pulcro que se encontraba todo.

Era verdad que Karma no acostumbraba mucho a limpiar, casi siempre había vivido solo, y el estar constantemente en problemas, le impedía hacer amigos a quienes invitar a su casa.

Todo eso cambio desde que entró a la clase E, un día, mientras comía un plato de cereal por la mañana, su escandaloso y amarillo profesor entro de repente por la ventana, y mientras este intentaba no ahogarse con su desayuno ya que se atragantó debido al susto, Koro-sensei soltó un grito de reproche y media hora de regaños hacía Karma por el poco orden en su hogar.

A partir de esa mañana llena de limpieza y fallidos intentos de asesinato, Karma tomó la costumbre de dejar impecable su casa, además, últimamente recibía más visitas de sus compañeros, y merecían un espacio agradable.

-Pues ya vez que no, además, esta semana te tocará limpiar a ti mi departamento- en realidad eso se le acababa de ocurrir, pero debía admitir que el comentario de Gakushuu encendió su mente llena de travesuras.

-¡Ni en tus más húmedos sueños idiota!- Gakushuu estaba a punto de darse topes en la pared, ¡Tal parecía que incluso le iba a tener que masticar la comida al imbécil de Karma!

-Claro que no Gaku-chan -decía malévolo mientras se acercaba tal cual depredador hacía el otro- En mis _más húmedos sueños_ haces muchas más cosas que solo limpiar.

Le contestó pasándose de forma seductora el pulgar entre sus labios y la punta de su lengua. Ese comentario de Gakushuu no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo ¡Ni muerto el otro saldría impune de eso!

-¡N-No me refería a eso! ¡Aléjate de mí! – a cada paso que Karma avanzaba hacia él, Gakushuu retrocedía dos, pero todo tiene su límite, y el espacio entre el cuerpo de Karma y la pared tenía que terminar.

-Mírate, ¿quién se imaginaría al perfecto y todo poderoso Asano Gakushuu en esta situación tan vulnerable? -

Gakushuu no sabía que era más fuerte, el coraje por las palabras de Akabane o la electricidad que le produjo por todo su cuerpo el sentir el aliento de Karma tan cerca de su oído.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas- sacando el poco valor que le quedaba para mirar desafiante al otro- si yo quisiera, aquí el verdadero gatito vulnerable serías tú –

La tensión entre ambos era palpable, Karma no esperaba esa contestación de parte del pelinaranja, y, por más que intentara aparentar seguridad y dominio sobre el otro, el estar tan cerca del cuerpo de Gakushuu le hacía sentir igual o incluso más nervioso de lo que pudiera estar el otro.

Puede que fuera un delincuente, manipulador, asesino y genio, sin embargo, seguía siendo (al igual que Gakushuu) tan solo un adolescente a punto de cumplir dieciséis años con las hormonas extremadamente alborotadas y con el chico que le gustaba tan cerca y provocador.

Pero, ambos igual de orgullosos y competitivos, no permitirían que el otro se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo y poca experiencia.

\- ¿A sí? Pues si tienes las suficientes garras…demuéstramelo- retrocediendo dos pasos con una cínica mueca en su rostro.

El corazón de Gakushuu palpitaba demasiado rápido, pero, ante esa provocación de parte de Akabane, su vena controladora y sádica volvió a tomar parte de él.

¿Acaso Karma lo estaba subestimando?

Decidido a quitarle esa estúpida mueca de superioridad al otro, lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de la camisa escolar y le estampó un brusco beso en los labios, no había romanticismo ni delicadeza, en ese demandante beso estaban intentando proclamarse más fuerte que el otro.

Karma estaba seguro de que, si no se detenía en ese instante, la placentera lengua de Gakushuu junto con la suave piel que sentía al tener sus manos en la cadera del otro, le harían cometer una locura.

¡Pero joder! ¡Que se estaba poniendo durísimo tan solo con eso!

En cambio, Gakushuu no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, nunca en su vida había tenido ese tipo de contacto con nadie más que con Karma, y debía admitir que era jodidamente placentero. Tal vez el hecho de que fuera precisamente la persona que le gustaba la que estuviera intentando levantarle cada vez más la camisa, era lo que le incentivaba a seguir juntando cada vez más su cuerpo con el del otro.

Se sentía tan bien, tan húmedo, tan placentero, tan, tan…

 _Caliente._

Y fue justo en el momento en que se disponían a empezar a quitar algunos botones, que el iPhone de Gakushuu empezó a sonar avisando una llamada entrante.

Se separó tan rápidamente de Karma, que por un segundo el pelirrojo se sintió como cuando intentaba alcanzar a su maestro.

\- ¡Si! B-Bueno -contestó normalizando lo más posible su respiración- ¿Quién habla?

\- ¿Cómo que quién habla Asano-kun? ¿Dónde estás? – Contestó extrañado el hombre en la otra línea.

¡Mierda! En ningún momento se le ocurrió fijarse en el nombre del contacto, ¿qué le diría a su padre? Porque bajo ninguna circunstancia podía (ni quería) decirle que estaba en casa de Karma haciendo… ¿Qué? ¿De su esclavo, amigo con derechos? ¡Por todos los cielos, que ya ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo!

-Estoy en casa de un compañero de clases, vuelvo enseguida- bueno, eso no podía considerarse una mentira.

\- ¿Con un compañero? Vaya, Asano, eso sí que es extraño viniendo de ti- el director sospechaba que algo estaba queriéndole ocultar su hijo.

Podía parecer una persona fría y déspota que solo se interesaba por la perfección y la victoria que su hijo pudiera ser capaz de mostrar, pero en realidad, lo único que él siempre quiso fue proteger y volver más fuerte a Gakushuu.

No quería perderlo como perdió a Ikeda, sin embargo, su última visita al profesor de la clase E logró que su sentido de protección se ampliara, Gakushuu no necesitaba a un estricto director de tiempo completo, necesitaba a un estricto padre que le demostrara que lo amaba. Lástima que perdió esa oportunidad hace mucho y ahora lo único que su hijo sentía hacía él era odio y repudio, ni modo, podía aguantar eso y más con tal de que el muchacho siguiera adelante.

Pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara al ver que las clases habían acabado hace más de cuatro horas y su hijo no llegaba a casa.

-Estudiábamos, ahora si me permite director, tengo que colgar- presionando el icono rojo que daba por finalizada la llamada.

No le interesaba nada que su padre tuviera que decirle, seguramente la única razón por la que le marcó era para avisarle de un nuevo profesor particular, o bien para decirle que su madre llamó a la casa recordando que, aunque se divorció, seguía teniendo un hijo.

Realmente no quería saber nada de eso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso papá Asano te regaña por llegar tarde? –

Karma notó enseguida como la expresión de Gakushuu cambió radicalmente después de colgar, y no hacía falta pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que la única persona capaz de cambiar así el ánimo del muchacho no era otra más que su padre.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decir tantas estupideces? Enserio, eres insoportable- le contestó mientras volvía a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo.

-Bueno, hace un momento no te parecía tan insoportable, ¿verdad? –

-Lo de hace un momento fue solo un juego- era imposible saber a quién le afectaban más esas palabras, si a Karma o a Gakushuu- un simple error por impulsividad-

Estaba seguro de que, si volvía a escuchar esas palabras de nuevo, golpearía a Gakushuu hasta el cansancio, vale, puede que quizás el otro no le correspondiera y estuviera aprovechando esa situación para su propia satisfacción, simplemente algo sin compromisos. Pero no por estar consciente de eso significará que doliera menos.

-Pues últimamente estas cometiendo demasiados errores, número dos -si de insultar y herir a los demás se trataba, Karma podía considerarse un experto- ¿Acaso ocupas otra bofetada del director para que no vuelvas a cometer el error de excitarte ante mi contacto? –

Eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo, y dos segundos después de decirlo se arrepintió totalmente, la mirada que le dirigió Gakushuu fue lo suficientemente intensa como para atreverse siquiera a pedir disculpas.

-Si no tienes nada más que ordenarme, me retiro- Karma prefería mil veces que lo golpeara e insultarla a eso, no soportaba que el otro simplemente huyera ignorándolo, como si volviera a encerrarse tras su pared con la cual se protegía de todos.

Gakushuu tenía que irse de ahí lo antes posible, él era capaz de soportar toda clase de comentarios y bromas provenientes del pelirrojo, pero el director era un límite demasiado duro para él, y estaba seguro de que Karma lo sabía.

Pero claro, debía recordar su lugar ahí, no era una visita de amigos y mucho menos de amantes, era parte de su castigo, no había estado en una reunión amistosa entre compañeros de escuela, había estado en un lugar donde Karma lo estaba presumiendo como su trofeo, y mucho menos el pelirrojo correspondía sus sentimientos, simplemente lo estaba utilizando debido a que ganó esa maldita apuesta.

Para Karma, él solamente era un mero modo de entretenimiento y experimentación sexual. Lo sabía, pero de cualquier forma…dolía.

-…Adiós- No había nada más que decir, simplemente pudo limitarse a observar como Gakushuu cerraba la puerta y se marchaba.

Otra vez estaba solo.

* * *

Gakushuu se acostó sin ningún ánimo en su enorme cama, había llegado hace apenas unos minutos a su casa, pero prefirió ignorar a los empleados que le avisaron que la cena ya estaba servida, y subió directamente a su habitación.

De cualquier forma, no tenía hambre, y su padre no le regañaría debido a que este acostumbraba cenar en su oficina. Ni siquiera eso solían compartir.

Por una sola vez prefirió ignorar todo, sus sesiones de estudio, su celular, y su corazón. Solamente quería cambiarse y dormir.

* * *

-Buenos días Gakushuu, vamos, cuéntale al guapo Ren cómo te fue ayer- dirigiéndole una enorme sonrisa al tipo sentado frente a él.

Gakushuu simplemente se limitó a bufar, no podía decirle que estuvo besuqueándose con Karma en su casa (y posiblemente más de no haber sido por la interrupción de su padre) tampoco le diría que se pasó toda la noche en depresión por culpa del pelirrojo, no quería parecer una de esas niñas bobas que se enamoraban de él o de Ren.

Así que solamente se puso los audífonos e ignoró al poeta, total, el maestro llegaba en veinte minutos.

Sakakibara sintió una roca en la cabeza al ver como el otro le ignoraba ¡Él, preocupado por la cita de su amigo (por qué así lo consideraba él) y recibía este trato!

Pero la persistencia era uno de sus muchos talentos, y Gakushuu estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que por algo como eso se rendiría tan fácilmente, haría que el otro hablara quisiera o no.

\- ¡Gakushuu contesta! – le gritó en el oído al momento de quitarle el auricular.

\- ¡Devuélveme eso infeliz! - ¡¿De dónde rayos conseguía rodearse de gente así de molesta?! ¿Primero Karma y ahora Ren?, definitivamente moriría de un coraje a temprana edad.

-No, anda habla- si no triunfaba en la literatura, seguramente lo haría de paparazzi, tenía un gran talento para averiguar cada detalle de la vida de los demás.

-pff, no pasó nada especial, fuimos a una cafetería de quinta, platicamos muy poco, y después de que me hiciera cargar su maldita mochila hasta su casa, me fui. Fin de la historia-

\- ¿Bromeas verdad? ¡Tantos consejos que te di para que tú los desapr! – Se calló de pronto a medio grito, ¿había escuchado bien? – espera un minuto, ¿estuviste en casa de Karma? –

-Sí, ¿eso que tiene que ver? -a Gakushuu no le estaba dando buena espina el brillo malicioso en la mirada del otro.

\- ¡¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver?! ¡Pillín, ¿acaso intentas ocultarme que estuviste haciendo cositas sucias ayer?!

Gakushuu sintió su cara arder tras ese comentario y las miradas que los demás del salón les dirigieron, ¡Joder, empezaba a creer que Ren podía leer la mente!

\- ¡Cuida tus palabras, maldito imbécil! -golpeándolo con el libro de historia que Gakushuu tenía en su pupitre- N-No hicimos nada de eso- bajando diez niveles a su volumen de voz, primero muerto antes de contarle algo así.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?! -Ren no podía concebir semejante blasfemia al instinto sexual provenir de Gakushuu- ¡Ahh, ya sé! Seguramente es debido a que se encontraban sus padres ¿Verdad?

Enserio, Ren no podía encontrar otra explicación lógica para que su amigo no se hubiera follado bien duro a Karma, o también dejarse follar, como dicen: el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

-¿Qué? Ahora que lo mencionas, no, creo que no había nadie más- hasta ahora había caído en el detalle de que la casa de Karma se encontraba a oscuras cuando llegaron, además, nadie le llamó para preguntar por su paradero en la tarde.

¿Acaso Karma vivía solo?

No pudo evitar sentir que su pecho se oprimía tras ese último pensamiento, ¿el pelirrojo no podía sentirse igual de solo que él? … ¿verdad?

-Hey, Gakushuu ¿Todo bien ahí arriba? – Ren estaba a punto de asfixiar a su compañero con su propia corbata ¡¿Estaban sin padres y no follaron como bestias?! Pero, al ver que su amigo se quedó sumido en sus propios pensamientos, lo único que atinó a hacer fue preguntar si estaba todo bien.

-Sí… solo me distraje un momento- de pronto sentía unas enormes ganas de ver a Karma.

\- ¿Seguro?, eso es raro viniendo de ti- y vaya que lo era.

-Te estoy diciendo que sí, ahora vete a tu lugar, ya llegó el profesor- más claro, agua. Sin importar la situación Gakushuu siempre sería un mandón.

-Sí, sí, ya voy presidente- volteando los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia su lugar, dos pupitres atrás.

Sin embargo, Gakushuu no prestó atención a las clases ese día (de cualquier manera, ya sabía todo eso) su mente solo se concentraba en Karma y lo que estaría haciendo.

 _ **Seguramente estará armando un escándalo, como siempre.**_

Pensó dirigiendo su mirada hacía la ventana.

* * *

-Karma-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?, estás demasiado distraído el día de hoy- le decía el pulpo gigante a su alumno. Hacía apenas unos minutos habían acabado las clases.

-Ehh, para nada sensei, ¿Por qué preguntas? – gesticulando una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pues, por qué en todo el día no haz lanzado ni un solo ataque efectivo- contestando con el mismo aspecto arrogante- si sigues así, jamás serás capaz de asesinarme.

-Jaja, él tiene razón Karma-baka, hasta yo fui mejor que tú en los ataques de hoy- se acercó Terasaka pavoneándose con burla.

\- ¿Se supone que eso es un insulto para mí o para ti? –

Tuvieron que pasar exactamente treinta y siete segundos para que el cerebro de Terasaka pudiera procesar las palabras de Karma, y cuando lo logró, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse de la vergüenza mientras que sus compañeros y sensei reían divertidos antes los gritos de este.

\- ¡Deja de burlarte Itona! ¡Se supone que deberías apoyarme a mí no a él! –

-No culpes a Itona de que tus estupideces den risa- intervino Kirara, al parecer la única con algo de raciocinio en su grupo de amigos- además, miren quien acaba de llegar-

Todos voltearon hacia la ventana que estaba apuntado la chica, no pensaron que Asano Gakushuu vendría también hoy, además Ren venía con él.

-Vaya, pero si es Gakushuu- decía con un silbido la rubia mientras ponía una mano en su cintura- mejor cierra la boca, Terasaka, no queremos ser delatados por alguna estupidez tuya-

Sí, al igual que Karma, Rio también gozaba molestando a sus compañeros, en especial a Nagisa y Terasaka.

-¡Oye! Si nos descubren por culpa de alguien será del mismo Koro-sensei- señalando a su profesor, que, en menos de un segundo, ya tenía puesto su disfraz de humano- se ve ridículo. –

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón Terasaka- decía divertida Kayano- Koro-sensei parece una botarga gigante con eso. –

-¡Que insensibles son! -gritó con dos lagrimones el pulpo- ¡Me pasé toda una noche confeccionando esto!

-Jaja, yo mejor me voy, Gakushuu se enojará si lo hago esperar- dejo Karma dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Ohh Karma-kun, ¿quién diría que serías así de mandilón con tu novio? –

Koro-sensei enserio sabía dónde atacar para avergonzar al muchacho, ¡pero vamos, pocas veces se tenían oportunidades para devolverle a Karma una cucharada de su propia medicina!

Karma cerró de golpe la puerta, no porque no tuviera algún comentario con que contestarle al pulpo, sino porque no quería que vieran el sonrojo que se instaló en su cara. ¡Maldito pulpo idiota!

Sin embargo, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender que caer en las provocaciones de su sensei, por ejemplo, intentar arreglar la metedura de pata que cometió anoche  
con Gakushuu, ya después se encargaría de robar los dulces que su profesor escondía celosamente en la sala de maestros.

-cree que saldrán juntos pronto, Koro- sensei? - preguntó la chica a su amarillo profesor. Tal parecía que no era la única en notar el comportamiento de Karma.

-niyrufufu~ Kayano, con ellos… nada es seguro. -suspirando dramáticamente ante la idea de que alguno diera su brazo a torcer.

-Ehh, ¿de qué hablan sensei? - preguntó Yuma al escuchar lo que decían.

-De nada! - contestó sonriente- cosas absurdas je je-

En cambio, Karma ya se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de Gakushuu. Cuando quería era realmente rápido.  
-Vaya que eres puntual presidente -instalándose enfrente del pelinaranja, demasiado cerca, cabe destacar- pero tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué hace él aquí también hoy? -mirando despectivamente al poeta.

Y les dirigió una sonrisa tan falsa y aterradora que fue capaz de hacer retroceder un paso a Ren y a los demás estudiantes de la clase E, en momentos como ese, sus compañeros se preguntaban si no era algún tipo de demonio, joder, que hasta el mismo dios de la muerte temería por su vida al sentir esa aura llena de odio y ansias asesinas.  
aunque claro, Gakushuu era la excepción, tal parecía que le era indiferente el temperamento de Karma.  
-Nada en especial -encogiéndose de hombros - Simplemente quiso venir

 _ **Según él a tomar nota del progreso de nuestro amor**_

pensó Gakushuu con fastidio mientras rodaba los ojos, tenía que hacer que Ren dejará esas novelas románticas o terminaría por volverlo loco.

-sí segundón, lo que digas- dijo con un más que obvio sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, Akabane? - Gakushuu intuía que nada bueno saldría de la boca del de ojos ámbar. Lo sentía, estaba seguro de que casi podía incluso oles cuando alguien le haría enojar, no quería imaginarse la clase de idiotez que diría Karma.

-Ohh, nada _querido_ \- imitando el tono de voz que solía utilizar Ren cada vez que llamaba así a alguien- solo que deberías admitir que ni siquiera puedes subir una montaña sin que alguien de tu séquito te esté cuidando, digo, ¿no crees que traer guarda espaldas es demasiado paranoico, incluso para ti? –

Karma estaba al tanto de que nada de eso era verdad, pero es que no podía evitar morir de envidia al ver los cercanos que eran ellos dos.

Por otra parte, Gakushuu estaba intentando asimilar de la mejor manera posible las palabras de Karma, sin embargo, su mente era más rápida que su corazón, ya su cerebro ya le estaba creando mil escenarios en los cuales podría torturar al chico.

 _ **... ¿Qué? ¿Séquito, guarda espaldas? ¡¿Acaso ese imbécil me estaba llamando cobarde? ¿debilucho?**_  
Ya le enseñaría a ese hijo de puta el error que cometió al insinuar eso, no por nada era campeón de kendo.  
-Te doy una oportunidad para que te retractes de eso- a fin de cuentas, le gustaba la cara de Akabane, le daría mucha lástima tener que rompérsela.  
-Y si no quiero ¿Qué? - ¡¿acaso tanto le molestaba a Gakushuu que él se metiera con Ren?! definitivamente los celos terminarían con el pelirrojo.

Gakushuu estuvo a nada, a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de acertarle un certero y doloroso golpe a Karma, pero justo cuando su mano estuvo a punto de machacar la nariz del pelirrojo, éste desapareció.

Mientras recuperaba de nuevo el equilibrio tras haber perdido su objetivo, Gakushuu miró a su izquierda y pudo darse cuenta de que su saco de boxeo fue rescatado por un jalón en su camisa por parte de Nagisa.

¡¿Por qué ese niño con cara de niña se atrevía a salvar a ese idiota?!

Pff, entrometido.

Sin embargo, Ren, el cual se encontraba a unos pasos de Gakushuu, estaba sorprendido por la velocidad de esa chica peliazul, de la nada apareció y quitó la cara de Karma de lo que hubiera sido un terrible destino.

Gakushuu enojado se cargaba una fuerza monstruosa, él ya la había visto antes cuando algunos chicos intentaban acorralar y golpear al presidente del consejo estudiantil después de clases, y también la experimento una vez en carne propia cuando se le ocurrió hacerle una broma en Halloween.

Ren ya no era capaz de ver huevos de gallina sin estremecerse ante el recuerdo.

-¡Oye Karma, deja ya de molestar a Asano-kun!- decía a modo de reprimenda a un confundido pelirrojo, hasta donde él recordaba, Gakushuu estaba gritándole a punto de golpearlo, pudo haberlo esquivado, pero después de como pasaron las cosas la noche anterior, un puñetazo del otro era lo menos que se merecía.

Solo esperaba que Gakushuu se desahogara con un solo golpe, no quería terminar hospitalizado ni nada por el estilo.

Más nunca esperó que Nagisa fuera a irrumpir a la mitad, y tampoco estaba preparado para el sermón de mamá gallina que estaba a punto de soltarle.

¿Es que acaso no podía tener una relajada tarde con su amor sin ningún problema?

Tal parecía que no, siempre alguien gritaba o interrumpía sus planes utópicos de pasar un buen rato con el pelinaranja.

-Yo no le molestaba- volteando la cara tal cual niño berrinchudo- además, tu eres una de las evidencias de lo que yo decía. -mofándose en la cara de Gakushuu mientras señalaba a Nagisa- siempre alguien tiene que cuidar al hijo del director. –

Gakushuu estaba a punto de clavarle un puntapié en la garganta para ver si así dejaba mudo de una vez por todas a Karma, pero una silueta que paso a toda velocidad al lado de él interrumpió sus intentos de extirparle manualmente las amígdalas a Karma.

-Pero que rayos -estuvo a punto de gritarle a quien sea que le hubiera impedido por segunda vez esa tarde el arrancarle la cabeza a Karma, pero al ver que era Ren, que de un momento a otro le tomó las manos a Nagisa, solo pudo suspirar mientras una gota resbalaba de por su cabeza, ya había visto eso cientos de veces, era algo que Ren siempre hacía cuando alguna chica le gustaba, ahora solo faltaba un alago de parte del poeta junto a un guiño con su ojo derecho para que cualquiera cayera a sus pies.

Lástima que el idiota aquel aún no se daba cuenta de que era en realidad a un chico a quien estaba intentando ligarse, estaba más que seguro de eso, incluso él, por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, tenía sus dudas sobre la sexualidad del chico, muchas veces lo había visto con Karma (cuando por "accidente " terminaba en algún lugar donde el pelirrojo estuviera cerca) pero después del partido que tuvieron contra la clase E, pudo comprobar gracias a que los equipos se conformaban de puros chicos, que Nagisa solo tenía la cara de una chica muy bonita.

Bueno, de cualquier forma, tendría que decírselo a su amigo, si no este se la pasaría el resto de si vida reprochándoselo hasta el cansancio.

-H-Hey ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó el pobre de Nagisa extremadamente nervioso, no sabía por qué, pero la mirada del amigo de Gakushuu le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

-Wow, eso fue impresionante - señalando al pelirrojo que seguía en el suelo- además de hermosa, tal parece que también eres bastante hábil - y tal como predijo Gakushuu, después del cumplido le guiñó el ojo derecho a Nagisa.

Éste, por su parte, ya tenía una enorme vena a punto de reventar en la frente.

¡Otra vez lo estaban confundiendo con una chica!

Sabía que debía calmarse, era normal, su apariencia era muy femenina, y ese tipo ¿Ran, Ren? ¿cómo era que se llamaba? no tenía la culpa de nada, sin embargo, las burlas de Karma detrás suyo y la mirada avergonzada de Gakushuu no ayudaban a menguar su bochorno.

Lo bueno que estaban lo suficientemente alejados del resto de la clase, estaba seguro de que si Nakamura escuchará eso jamás se la quitaría de encima.

-Oye Ren, deja ya eso- señalando el agarre que mantenía su amigo sobre Nagisa- te estás equivocando- bien, dejaría que Ren usará un poco su cerebro y entendiera lo que trató de darle a entender.

-No te entiendo, ¿equivocarme en qué? - Gakushuu solo pudo golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano, ese idiota.

-Jaja, lo que pasa Sakakibara, es que es un él, no una ella- sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa para después palmear con su mano el pecho plano de Nagisa, acción que no le gustó para nada a Gakushuu - ¿Lo ves? plano como una tabla. –

Karma lamentó el no haber sacado su celular en ese momento, la cara que puso Ren fue épica.

-Él tiene razón - sonriéndole conciliadoramente al poeta- no te preocupes, me suele pasar muy seguido-

Por Dios, que alguien lo despertara… ¡¿Acaso ese pequeño ángel era un tipo?! tenía que ser una broma, tanto que le había gustado.

Pero, si había algo que caracterizara a Sakakibara Ren era que, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, nada ni nadie le hacía cambiar de parecer, la mayor prueba de ello era el haber logrado entrar a pequeño, casi inexistente, grupo de amigos de Gakushuu.

Así que, con ánimos renovados mandó por la borda el género del bonito chico de cabello azul, total, como vulgarmente se decía, solo era cambiar la papaya por el plátano.  
-Vaya, que sorpresa - volviendo su vista de nuevo hacia Nagisa- ¿Cómo te llamas? - bueno, antes de empezar a atacar al menos debería de conocer el nombre de la víctima.

-N-Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa- no le estaba gustando nada el brillo en los ojos del otro.

-Pues bueno, Nagisa - ¿Por qué ese tipo le estaba llamando tan confiadamente? - Yo soy Sakakibara Ren... tu futuro novio- se "presentó " formalmente el poeta al mismo tiempo que tomaba el dorso de su mano y depositaba un pequeño beso en ella.

Las reacciones ante esto fueron variadas, los alumnos que apenas estaban saliendo al patio solo pudieron mirar asombrados las acciones del poeta (afortunadamente para Nagisa, solo escucharon lo último)

Gakushuu miraba a su amigo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, sabía que Ren era un casanova de primera, pero hasta ahora solo lo había visto con mujeres, mira que venirse enterando de esta manera que Sakakibara tenía _variados gustos_.

En fin, tal como lo había hecho Ren, Gakushuu no le juzgaría y le seguiría viendo igual que siempre, como el idiota entrometido y hablador que se había auto denominado su mejor amigo.  
 _ **Ja, pobre Shiota, en donde rayos fuiste a caer**_

Pensó con diversión Gakushuu.

Y Karma, bueno, él estaba a punto de gritar de emoción, tal parece que la suerte estaba de su lado, si Ren iba por su amigo Nagisa, irremediablemente Gakushuu terminaría conviviendo más con el peliazul, se harían amigos, e incluso podía utilizar a Nagisa para que le hablará bien de él y quien sabe, podría ser el mismo Gakushuu quien le pidiera la primera cita, nadie sería capaz de desconfiar del más pequeño.

Además, Ren estará tan ocupado intentando lograr que Nagisa salga del closet (porqué estaba seguro de que era gay, no por nada todos los coquetos de Kayano eran inútiles) y él tendría más oportunidades de estar a solas con Gakushuu sin entrometidos de por medio.

Sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Que no soy chica, joder! -Nagisa estaba pasando por una insana tonalidad entre el azul y el rojo en tan sólo unos segundos.  
-Sí, te escuché la primera vez - tallándose los oídos tras el grito del muchacho - me da igual, me gustaste y punto. –

-¡Vaya Nagisa, ¿quién diría que no solo tenías la apariencia sino también los gustos de chica?! - Nakamura se sentía en un verdadero paraíso, ella al salir esperaba tener quizás una pequeña plática con Gakushuu y después irse tranquila a casa, pero lo que nunca se esperó fue escuchar una declaración de esa índole dirigida a Nagisa de parte del segundo chico más popular del edificio principal.

Ya tenía alrededor de veinte bromas distintas sobre el asunto y eso que apenas había pasado unos minutos.  
\- ¡Yo no tengo gustos de chica! ¡No digas esas cosas, Rio!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - se acercó Itona tomado presencia en la plática - No nos molesta que seas homosexual- encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente no encontraba explicación a la actitud de Nagisa.

-Nyurufufu~ el amor está abundando en el aire- claro, Koro-sensei no podía quedarse sin aportar su granito a la causa de avergonzar al pequeño.

\- ¡¿En qué momento aparecieron todos?! – De pronto casi la mitad de la clase estaba alrededor de él (los demás habían huido tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba afuera).

-Interesante, así que estos son tus amigos – decía observando a una chica rubia, Isogai Yuma (al cual conocía por ser el delegado de la clase), un chaparrito de cabello blanco acompañado por otro tipo de apariencia ruda y cara de idiota, una chica con cabello verde y que lo miraba con cara de mala leche, y su extraño y aterrador profesor.

-Así es, tal parece que cada día nosotros los perdedores tenemos más en común con los más destacados de la clase A – a Nakamura le causaba demasiada gracia esa situación, si de por si la relación de rivalidad/odio que mantenían Karma y Gakushuu se le hacía algo sospechosa, el ver al galán de la escuela coqueteando con el tímido Nagisa era una situación digna de grabarse.

-Eso sí que sonó mal – tomando con diversión las palabras de la rubia- pero ten por seguro que nos tendrás a mí y a Gakushuu muy seguido por esta mugrienta y salvaje montaña – recordando con un aura negra alrededor de él la tortura que fue el subir y bajar por segunda vez esa montaña.

-¡Oye! A mí no me metas en el mismo costal, cinco días más y me liberó para siempre de este imbécil- decía un indignado Gakushuu mientras señalaba a Karma- fin de la historia. –

Ohh no, eso sí que no, Gakushuu estaba muy equivocado si creía que se desearía de él así de sencillo, jamás. Ahora más que nunca se encargaría de hacerle saber a ese orgulloso y necio pelinaranja que le pertenecía a Akabane Karma por el resto de la eternidad.

-Pues ve preparando un epílogo, estimado presidente -mirando retadoramente a Gakushuu- ahora, andando, que quiero llegar temprano a mi casa y mi mochila no se cargará sola, y mira que hoy tuve que cargar demasiadas cosas-

Nunca, jamás, en lo que Gakushuu llevaba de existencia, alguien se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma, y ese tipo lo hacía tan descaradamente. No sabía si admirar su valor y poco sentido de supervivencia, o detestarlo por abusar así de él.

Sin embargo, ya ni alegar era bueno, así que, resignado a los tontos caprichos del pelirrojo, tomo la pesada mochila y empezó a caminar detrás de él, Gakushuu sabía que, si Karma quisiera, su castigo podría ser mucho peor (incluso él mismo tenía planeado pasearse por toda la escuela con el pelirrojo jalado con una correa en el cuello tal cual mascota)

Los demás estudiantes no tardaron en seguirles el paso, Nagisa aferrado a la espalda de una divertida Rio que solo veía como el poeta intentaba acercarse más de la cuenta a su amigo.

Así que, después de varias despedidas y bromas dirigidas a Gakushuu y Nagisa, por fin los dos genios llegaron a la casa de Karma.

-Ya sabes dónde poner mis cosas, iré por algo de tomar- decía Karma dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Gakushuu solo pudo comprobar su teoría de la mañana, en verdad Karma vivía solo.

-Oye Karma, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – volteando a ver al chico que traía dos vasos de lo que parecía algo de jugo.

-Ya la estás haciendo- sacándole la lengua.

-Otra, estúpido- decía con una vena en la frente, ese tipo realmente sabía cómo sacarlo de quicio.

-Haber, suéltalo de una vez-

-¿Dónde están tus padres? – quería, no- más bien, enserio Gakushuu necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Ehh, por qué preguntas algo así? -Nunca se esperó algo así de parte del chico, nadie se había interesado antes por eso.

-Porque…bueno, ahora que lo pienso, de las tres veces que he estado aquí y todas las veces que se te fue llamada la atención en la escuela, nunca he visto o escuchado nada acerca de tus padres, ¿acaso no viven contigo? –

-Ahh, sobre eso…ellos se la pasan de viaje todo el tiempo, ya sabes, negocios, si no me equivoco ahora mismo deben de estar por algún lugar de Indonesia, o algo por el estilo -encogiéndose de hombros- en realidad no hablamos muchos, creo que solo llaman cuando se acuerdan de que tienen un hijo, el mayor contacto que tengo con ellos es cuando recibo el cheque mensual que se deposita automáticamente- decía a modo de broma.

Sin embargo, Gakushuu sabía que esa actitud despreocupada y divertida de Karma era una simple careta, él pasaba por la misma ausencia de sus padres, su madre se la pasaba viajando por los rincones de Europa con cada nuevo novio que conseguía, después del divorcio, era como si con una llamada o tarjeta de vez en cuando ella se deslindara de la obligación que conllevaba tener un hijo adolescente con problemas de inseguridad, en cambio, su padre y él eran tan distantes que ni siquiera parecía que vivían bajo el mismo techo, simple y llanamente, estaba igual de abandonado que Karma.

Quería decirle algo, mostrarle de alguna forma que él estaba a su lado, que no se encontraba solo, sin embargo, las palabras no eran su fuerte, y solo hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente.

Le quitó los vasos que Karma traía en las manos para ponerlos sobre la mesa de centro, y tomó el rostro del muchacho para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Decir que se encontraba confundido por las acciones del pelinaranja era poco, no encontraba ninguna explicación para que Gakushuu de pronto lo hubiera atacado de esa forma de la nada.

Pero fue en el momento en que Asano lo aventó al sillón para posicionarse encima de él que toda su cordura de fue al caño.

Sentía la lengua del otro pasearse de manera sensual por su oído y cuello, repartiendo pequeños besos y mordidas cada cierto tiempo, mientras pegaba cada vez más su cuerpo con el suyo, así que, dejándose guiar por las acciones del tipo sentado encima de él, empezó a acariciar su espalda para después bajar las manos hacia su trasero y que sus caderas tuvieran más contacto.

Gakushuu no pudo reprimir el gemido que escapo de su boca al sentir como Karma apretaba su trasero e intentaba restregar sus partes íntimas, las cuales ya se encontraban bastantes duras desde hace varios minutos.

Querían más, sentir más de ese calor y esa adrenalina que le provocaba el cuerpo del otro, así que, bastándoles solo una mirada para darle a entender al otro que querían más que simples besos, Karma de dispuso a desabrochar los pantalones de ambos.

Ambos soltaron un jadeo de placer cuando Karma tomo ambos miembros y los empezó a masajear al mismo tiempo, mientras Gakushuu meneaba su cadera intentando aumentar lo más posible el placer que sentían.

Tanto calor, jadeos y besos por el cuerpo del otro les hizo llegar a un punto tal, que sus cuerpos llegaron al límite de su capacidad y terminaron con un gemido en las manos de Karma.

Tardaron varios minutos en tratar de normalizar sus respiraciones, y cuando fueron capaces de volver a mirarse a los ojos, volvieron a besarse, esta vez de una forma distinta, era un beso calmado, uno en el cual podían sentirse seguros, completos.

-¿Y-Y eso a que se debió Gakushuu? -Le preguntó al otro mientras volvía a recargar su cara en el cuello de Gakushuu, vaya que les quedarían unos notorios chupetes al día siguiente.

-A nada en especial, solo quería que ya no pensaras en tus padres- respondió mientras volteaba su cara para que Karma no viera el sonrojo en su cara.

Karma sintió que su corazón dejó de funcionar en ese momento, siempre evitaba el tema de sus padres, porque, independientemente de la personalidad que poseía, el sentirse abandonado por las personas que se supone, más se deberían preocupar por él, terminaba por ponerlo realmente mal.

Estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos a Gakushuu en ese instante, pero creía que eso que acababa de pasar, solo era producto de la empatía y el sentimiento de soledad que ambos compartían, era solo un contacto en busca de compañía y hacer sentir un poco mejor a los dos.

Una buena obra de parte de Gakushuu, la intención, la atracción y la pasión fueron reales, sin embargo, el amor estaba en otro plano, uno aún demasiado lejos.

Karma solo se limitó a abrazarlo, no podía hacer más por el momento.

-H-Hey, me t-tengo que ir, si no se hará tarde otra vez- le dijo un sonrojado Gakushuu, no quería que Karma lo soltará, pero las responsabilidades le llamaban, al ser presidente del consejo, tenía que arreglar varios asuntos y papeleo para el día siguiente.

-Claro, pero primero deja traigo otro pantalón para ti y unas toallas- dijo totalmente abochornado mientras señalaba el desastre en sus pantalones y sus manos- no puedes salir así-

Gakushuu no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, de pronto, toda la vergüenza perdida hace un momento regreso de golpe.

Ya cambiados, los chicos se encontraban en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Karma, no sabían exactamente qué hacer.

-Bueno, adiós- decía mientras volvía a ponerse su mochila- hasta mañana-

-¡Espera! Te faltó mi beso de despedida- decía burlonamente mientras señalaba sus labios-

-¡No hables como si estuviéramos casados! -le dijo un avergonzado Gakushuu- ¡Además no tengo porque besarte si no quiero!-

-En realidad si, _honey_ , recuerda que te puedo besar cada vez que yo quiera, y adivina que, ahora quiero un beso- enserio, jamás se había sentido tan poderoso como en ese instante. Bien podía lograr matar a su profesor y ni eso se compararía a la sensación de victoria que estaba experimentando en ese instante.

Gakushuu, sin palabras con que contradecir aquello, se acercó al otro y juntó sus labios una vez más, joder, parecían una pareja de recién casados.

Antes de que Karma pudiera decir algo para burlarse, Gakushuu salió volando de ahí. Total, por hoy había escapado, pero mañana otra vez tendría que volver a verse con su _amo_.

* * *

¿Qué tal? bueno, malo, pésimo XD

Me tardé bastante intentando pensar una escena de RenxNagisa, pero tomando en cuenta la personalidad del poeta, no pude imaginar algo distinto a esto jaja pobre Nagisa.

Si, yo lo sé, dan ganas de golpearlos a ambos, pero aún quedan 5 días y el fin de semana 7/7, además, cada vez se acercan más, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los dos explote, y es ahí donde se armará la de Troya XD

Me alegraron demasiado sus comentarios y favoritos, me motivan a seguir actualizando (traigo la idea de dos nuevos fics pero no quiero descuidar este)

Todas las ideas, opiniones etc,etc. Son más que bienvenidas.

Cuidense mucho.

Besos :*

Ann.


	5. mensajes y amor paterno

Chan, chan, chan…

¡He vuelto!

Aquí está el capítulo de la semana, además, de que estoy afinando detalles sobre un Karma x Fem!Gakushuu que rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace meses.

¡Maldito Ren, siento que me estoy enamorando de él! XD

Disfruten…

* * *

El día de hoy, cualquiera que volteara a ver a Sakakibara Ren no sabría si limitarse a suspirar de manera enamorada por la sonrisa que este traía en el rostro, o asustarse al pensar en la razón de esta.

Era de conocimiento público que aquel virtuoso solamente cambiaba su expresión _galante- arrogante_ por otra más seria o feliz (dependiendo el caso) cuando una gran bomba explotaba entre los chismes del edificio principal.

Varios recordaban con cierta depresión la última vez que se vio al genio de ese modo.

* * *

Era un lunes cualquiera, y Ren, en medio de un repentino ataque de "inspiración y brillantes " escribió un poema de 6 páginas extremadamente erótico y dramático... sobre un pedazo de pay.

Así es, de pronto a media clase de matemáticas, el poeta empezó a pensar en el pedazo de postre que había dejado en su hogar, después empezó a compararlo con unas narraciones del marqués de Sade que guardaba recelosamente en su mochila, utilizó su extensa y perturbada imaginación y frenéticamente comenzó a escribir un texto digno de clasificación +18, utilizando como sujeto únicamente a una suculenta rebanada de pay.

El problema no radicaba en lo que el chico escribiera o dejará de escribir en sus libretas, cualquiera con sentido común y habiendo convivido más de dos años con Ren tenía en cuenta de que si ese chico no tenía ningún tipo de filtro al hablar, mucho menos lo tendría al escribir.

Así que, no queriendo privar a sus "mojigatos y reprimidos " compañeros de escuela de sus maravillosas obras, se dedicó toda la mañana a usar sus dotes de seducción y lambisconería para lograr convencer a las oficinistas del salón de usos múltiples de dejarle sacar mil juegos de copias a su poema.

Así que, teniendo la ayuda de las dos señoritas, se dispuso a foto copiar sus escritos, sin embargo, aún había otro problema, la repartición.

Él no se rebajaría a repartirlos como "vil campesino" claro que no, su trabajo merecía estar enmarcado y puesto en las casetas asignadas al periódico escolar, sabía que todos los alumnos lo leían, puesto que el ver todos los logros y secciones dirigidas a los magníficos alumnos de Kunigigaoka les elevaba el ego a niveles estratosféricos.

Así que, solo tenía que hacer que una copia fuera puesta en cada periódico y todo estaría listo.

Ahí es donde se presentó el verdadero reto, pues para que algo fuera de lo estrictamente establecido fuera aceptado como aporte a la sección de noticias escolares, tenía que ser aprobado por el presidente estudiantil.

Es decir, que Asano Gakushuu, alias "la persona más correcta y estricta " le permitiera hacer público algo así.

Por eso, reuniendo todo el ingenio y valor del que fue capaz, se aventuró al único lugar que Gakushuu frecuentaba cuando no se encontraba en algún salón de clases, la sala del consejo estudiantil.

-Oye Gakushuu ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó respetuosamente cuando llegó al respectivo salón.

-De cualquier forma, lo harás, adelante- respondió el de ojos violáceos sin despegar la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Qué acaso no tienes a más esclavos que hagan eso por ti? -señalando la pila de papeles a un costado de su amigo- Digo, no es normal que tú seas el único aquí –

Y era verdad, normalmente Asano siempre se encontraba rodeado de lambiscones que se ofrecían a hacer todo por él.

-Todos están en este momento almorzando en la cafetería o perdiendo el tiempo por ahí, estaban haciendo demasiado ruido y les sugerí que se fueran a descansar - decía mientras tecleaba a una velocidad impresionante algo en su computadora.

A Ren solo le resbaló una gran gota por la cabeza, pues ese "sugerí que fueran a descansar " se traducía en un bonito "les lave el cerebro haciendo que pensaran que me interesa su bienestar y así correrlos porqué me estorban más de lo que ayudan "

-Sabes, te volverás viejo pronto si te sigues exigiendo tanto de esa manera- claro que le interesaba la salud de Gakushuu, además tenía que conseguir puntos para poder obtener el permiso de este.

-Ren- decía Asano despegando su vista del computador - Te vez un poco pálido, deberías de ir por algo de comida- volviendo a lo suyo.

Sakakibara sintió eso como un flechazo en la cabeza ¡Ese narcisista de mierda estaba intentando deshacerse de él con el mismo truco que uso con los demás del consejo!

Mejor prefirió ignorarlo, el venía con un objetivo en la mente y nada lo distraería.

-Luego, _querid_ o- acercándose al otro- pero primero necesitaba tu firma para algo - empezó tanteando el terreno.

-¿Tú? - mirando de manera dudativa al otro- ¿Para qué? De una vez te digo que no te daré permiso para faltar a clases porque quieras irte con alguna mujer –

Ren solo rio nervioso ante eso último, nunca más intentaría pedirle algo así a Gakushuu si quería todos sus dientes en su lugar.

-Claro que no jeje, se trata de un permiso que quiero para repartir un poema en el periódico estudiantil - luciendo lo más serio que podía, ósea, poco.

-¿Sólo eso? -preguntó Gakushuu extrañado, no era la primera vez que los escritos del moreno eran publicados, eran bastante buenos y los mismos maestros pedían que se exhibieran, lo extraño era que el mismo Ren fuera quien lo hiciera- Bueno...De acuerdo, solo préstamelo para echarle un vistazo –

Claro, Gakushuu siempre era demasiado estricto con sus deberes, y debía revisar cada cosa.

-Ahora no lo traigo - decía rascándose la nuca, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que su amargado amigo lo leyera antes de tiempo.

-¿Cómo que no lo traes? Tengo que revisarlo, Ren- había algo que no le estaba dando muy buena espina al muchacho.

¿Quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoico?

Ren debía ingeniar algo que le quitara esa mirada inquietante que le estaba dirigiendo Gakushuu, y sabía que en ese momento solo podía usar un arma infalible que lograría que el Asano menor lo quisiera echar de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Bueno, pero si quieres te lo puedo recitar- decía irguiéndose y poniendo una pose dramática - Al cabo solo son seis páginas, y sirve que escuchas algunos más de una vez. –

No, no ¡No, por favor!

Tenía que arreglar esto pronto si no quería tener a un melodramático Ren recitándole por horas cada cosa que saliera de su cabeza.

Eso era demasiado, ¡incluso para él! pero es que…

¡una vez que el poeta abría la boca, nada ni nadie era capaz de detenerlo!

\- ¡Alto! -gritó desesperado al ver que el otro empezaba a tomar aire- no hace falta, mira -arrebatándole la hoja del permiso de la mano- listo, firmada- empujándolo de la espalda hacia la salida.  
-P-Pero Gakushuu - fingía confusión mientras dentro de su cabeza un chibi Ren, vestido como rey, saltaba de un lado a otro cantando victoria, ese truco nunca fallaba.

-Pero nada, estoy muy ocupado y tú tienes que ir a hacer lo que sea que te haga falta, así que ¡Largo! –

Y sin ninguna contemplación echó de una patada al moreno de ahí.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, después de ser llamado a la oficina de su padre para preguntarle cómo es que algo de esa categoría estaba circulando libremente por las instalaciones y recibir una mirada llena de burla y arrogancia de parte del director tras explicarle que fue debido a un descuido suyo, Gakushuu "propuso obligatoriamente" que todos los alumnos de su generación triplicaran sus horas de educación física…y que agradecieran al poeta por la magnífica idea.

Sí, cruel y dolorosa venganza.

Y aun así, Ren no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

-Buenos días Sakakibara-kun- Ren casi se tropieza con sus propios pies al escuchar tan repentinamente la voz del director tras de él - ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina un momento? Solo será una pequeña plática de unos cuantos minutos.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Todos, absolutamente todos, sabían que esas pequeñas "charlas" con el mandamás del colegio eran bastantes aterradoras.

Joder, ¡ese hombre era capaz de lavarle el cerebro a cualquiera con tan solo unas cuantas palabras!

Si Gakushuu era bueno en el bello arte de manipular y destruir la fragilidad mental de alguien, entonces el director Asano podía considerarse un verdadero Dios del control.

Menudo par de monstruos.

-C-Con muchísimo gusto iría señor director- contestándole como podía al imponente hombre- pero tengo que ir a mi clase, ya sabe, la puntualidad es primordial aquí. –

Realmente esperaba que, con eso, el director lo dejará escapar.

-Descuide, Sakakibara-kun, eso ya está arreglado - poniendo una amable sonrisa que no daba oportunidad a negarse.

Ren solo pudo suspirar y resignarse a su inminente destino, solo esperaba que el director no le hiciera algo demasiado horrible (como había visto con anterioridad en otros alumnos y en Gakushuu) y que después de salir del cuarto de torturas (como él se refería a la impoluta oficina principal) su hermoso Nagisa le recibiera con un abrazo y un profundo beso.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? -Le preguntó Gakushuu al poeta, el cual apenas ingresaba al salón.

-Estaba en el baño, estuve con tu padre un instante y de pronto me dieron ganas de vomitar- sentándose pesadamente el su pupitre- da más miedo que tú, y eso ya es decir mucho.

\- ¿Con el director? -preguntó extrañado, sin embargo, se acercaba el concurso nacional de literatura y poesía, seguramente el director lo llamó para ver la _calidad_ de los alumnos participantes- Seguramente vas a participar junto conmigo en la competencia ¿Verdad?

¿Ahh?

\- ¿Ahh? Sí, sí claro -realmente le dolía la cabeza y el estómago, mejor asentir ante los que Gakushuu dijera.

Era cierto lo que dijo el director, solo estuvo alrededor de diez minutos en la dirección, pero sintió como su hubiera sido una eternidad, y al salir de ahí, después de una breve, y por alguna razón, confusa plática, las náuseas que sentía en su cuerpo le obligaron a pasarse el resto de la hora de clases encerrado en el baño.

¡Ni siquiera recordaba bien que cosas dijo!

Lástima que el director Asano sí.

Este, al ver el extraño (más de lo habitual) comportamiento de su hijo, supo que algo importante estaba pasando en la vida del menor.

El escucharle gritar a su teléfono celular a altas horas de la noche y tempranas horas de la mañana, que estuviera faltando a sus clases privadas, que llevará dos días llegando más tarde de lo normal a la casa, y sobre todo, que se le viera en la salida con algunos alumnos de la clase E, cargando inexplicablemente dos mochilas (para variar) era suficiente motivo para que el director temiera una revolución de parte de un grupo libertador liderado por su hijo, o bien, que este hubiera terminado de perder la poca cordura que poseía.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida.

Lo que jamás se imaginó, fue que el extraño amigo de su hijo le dijera que Gakushuu estaba cumpliendo una apuesta en base a los resultados del examen, pero aún más interesante, que, al parecer, su hijo estaba enamorado (y según la imaginación y deseos de Ren, en busca de una relación) del pequeño vándalo pelirrojo de la clase dirigida por aquel pulpo gigante.

Definitivamente eso era algo que _él_ no podía dejar pasar por alto.

No le molestaba la aparente homosexualidad de Gakushuu, es más, desde hace años notó que su hijo no se interesaba demasiado por las mujeres, además, era bastante vanidoso y melodramático, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el muchacho se "destapara", sin embargo, no se esperaba que su hijo fijaría su violácea mirada en un ser como Akabane Karma, tan parecido a su hijo en varios aspectos y tan opuesto en otros.

En fin, allá Gakushuu y sus gustos raros, total, él no era el mejor consejero en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se trataba (su divorcio es prueba de ello) pero mantendría un ojo puesto en aquel delincuente de ojos ambarinos, no dejaría que se aprovechará de su inocente y puro bebé.

Primero lo castraba.

En otro sitio, más concretamente el patio destinado a la clase de educación física de la clase E, un pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente mientras corría.

-Karma, ¡¿por qué mierda te frenas así?! - Le gritó Nakamura después de haberse golpeado la nariz contra la espalda del chico.

-Lo siento jeje- volteando hacía la rubia que seguía mirándolo acusadoramente- es que de pronto sentí un escalofrío horrible, ya sabes, como cuando estas en peligro-

-Ehh, ¿Y eso? -

\- ¿No estarás enfermo? -intervino Nagisa, que estaba detrás de Rio.

-No, no creo...quizás es solo mi imaginación –

Así que, sin ánimos de seguir hablando de eso, y porque Karasuma-sensei los amenazó con darle tres vueltas a la montaña si seguían perdiendo el tiempo, retomaron su camino.

Sin embargo, el pobre de Karma no pudo dejar de sentir esa aterradora sensación en toda la tarde.

Más tarde...

-Oye Karma ¿Dónde está tu loco esclavo y su raro amigo? – Preguntó Terasaka apenas salió del salón, esperaba encontrarse con los dos genios de la clase A.

-Cierto, ¿por qué no vinieron hoy? – preguntó Nagisa.

-Awww Nagisa, ¿tan pronto ya extrañas a Sakakibara? Vaya, es cierto lo que dicen de él, su encanto enamora rápido a cualquiera- contestó cínicamente mientras sacaba la lengua y hacía una dramática pose de chica enamorada.

-¡C-Claro que no! ¡Ya me tiene arto, no dejó de mandarme mensajes tontos en toda la noche! -contestó avergonzado mientras recordaba la noche anterior.

El pobre Nagisa, después de llegar a su casa y pasar por la incómoda cena con su madre, decidió darse una ducha e irse a dormir, nunca lo admitiría con nadie, pero convivir con su progenitora le agotaba de muchas maneras.

Sin embargo, al momento de acostarse en su cama después de terminar su tarea, decidió prender su celular para confirmar la alarma del día siguiente.

No le sorprendía tener mensajes nuevos sin revisar, tenía algunos grupos y conversaciones con sus amigos de la clase E, lo que si le sorprendió fue el ver, que, de los 356 mensajes recibidos de los siete chats pendientes, 276 eran de Sakakibara Ren.

¡Joder, ¿Acaso ese chico no tenía más gente a la cual acosar?!

Estuvo a punto de borrar todos los mensajes, los cuales mayoritariamente eran sobre poemas y piropos dedicados a su persona, sin embargo, un nuevo mensaje llamó su atención.

Era Ren de nuevo, reclamándole por qué no se había conectado hasta ahora.

 _ **Por qué tengo cosas que hacer y una madre loca que no soporta el ruido de los celulares.**_

Estuvo tentado de contestarle eso al poeta, sin embargo, la siguiente pregunta desvió sus intenciones.

 _¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche?_

No conocía a Ren, y, a decir verdad, le daba algo de miedo, pero, estaba realmente estresado por el comportamiento de su madre, y, además, él no era alguien de naturaleza grosera, y platicar con su auto proclamado _futuro novio_ no sería tan malo.

¿Verdad?

Así que, lo que empezó con una plática normal entre dos adolescentes que empezaban a conocerse, terminó en un chat de tres horas de duración, y Nagisa podía afirmar que disfruto hablando con Ren, el chico era muy divertido y sagaz.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que de pronto la plática comenzó a ponerse algo _rara,_ y cuando el otro volvió a confesársele, aunado a una propuesta bastante indecorosa, Nagisa apago su celular de inmediato sin poder controlar el sonrojo en su cara.

Y a la mañana siguiente, también tuvo _algunos percances_ , al tratar con cierto problema instalado en su pantalón pijama debido al sueño que tuvo por la última conversación con el moreno.

¡Maldito Sakakibara y sus mensajes indecorosos!

Claro que jamás le diría de esto a nadie.

.

.

-Vaya, eso sí que es interesante- respondió con burla Karma.

-Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé por qué tenía mi número- respondió con un aura negativa rodeándolo.

Nakamura solamente pudo voltear y fingir no haber escuchado eso, Nagisa la mataría si se enteraba que ella se lo dio.

-¡No intentes cambiar de tema Akabane! -contestó Terasaka al verse ignorado- ¿Acaso ya despediste a tu esclavo o qué? – mirándolo con sorna.

-No, subnormal, lo que pasa es que, al ser viernes, tenía que quedarse arreglando bastantes cosas del consejo estudiantil, y preparar las cosas para la siguiente semana – contestó como si no le importara demasiado.

Pero la verdad es que, por dentro estaba arrancándose los cabellos de desesperación, él que tenía tantas ganas de verlo y molestarlo ese día.

-Ohh vaya, pero eso no explica el por qué no está aquí también el novio de Nagisa- intervino burlona Nakamura.

-Ya les dije, los viernes son días muy atareados para _los genios_ , están afinando detalles para los concursos nacionales de este mes-

Era cierto, él sabía de sobra que el director no soltaba a sus conejillos de indias hasta haberlos pulido lo suficiente para que ganarán cada categoría, y como eran en unas cuantas semanas, les obligaba a pasar dos horas extras en la escuela los viernes, para afinar detalles.

Era una de las ventajas de haber sido enviado a la clase E, ya no le hacían ir a ganar esos aburridos concursos de matemáticas.

-Entiendo, ¿eso quiere decir que dejarás de molestarlo hasta el lunes, Karma-kun? -Koro-sensei no pudo evitar acercarse para molestar a su lindo alumno.

\- ¿Qué te importa? pulpo entrometido- respondió con un tono de voz molesto al captar las intenciones de su maestro.

-Ya, ya, lo mejor es que cada quien se vaya a casa, tenemos mucha tarea pendiente- intervino Isogai al ver las ansias asesinas de Karma.

Ese tipo sí que daba miedo.

Todos asintieron ante eso, era mejor marcharse antes de que esos dos empezaran a discutir de nuevo, y era cierto, Irina, al enojarse después de haber sido rechazada por Karasuma -de nuevo- decidió desquitarse con sus inocentes alumnos, y les dejó tarea suficiente para los próximos seis meses.

* * *

-Oye, Gakushuu ¿Harás algo mañana por la tarde? -Preguntó Ren, apenas habían sido "liberados" por el director, y para evitar ser escuchados por los demás genios -debido a la bocota de Ren- se adelantaron unos cuantos metros.

-Nada en especial, claro, si el idiota aquel no piensa alguna nueva forma de molestarme también en fin de semana-

-Ohh ¡Vamos Gakushuu! Admite que te gusta pasar tiempo con él - enserio, Ren jamás dejaría sus hobbies de avergonzar a Gakushuu. –

\- ¡Estás locos! ¡¿Por qué me gustaría pasar tiempo con alguien que se la pasa molestándome y besándome sin razón?! - no pudo evitar explotar ante eso último, sin embargo, no notó en la valiosa información que acababa de dar.

-Pues eso es simple querido, es porqué te gusta- pero de pronto, calló abruptamente al recapacitar en las palabras de su amigo, si, _él si_ notó lo que Gakushuu dijo -E-Espera ¡¿Cómo que se besaron?! –

 _ **¡Mierda, ya la cagué!**_

Pensó aterrado Gakushuu.

¿ahora qué le diría a Ren, no podía simplemente decir "Ahh, es que, adivina ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que teníamos que empezar a salir y esas cosas para poder tener una relación con él? Pues, me salté todo eso y ahora simplemente tenemos algo mayor a simples besos, si, como todo un cualquiera " no, definitivamente no podía decirle eso.

-Olvídalo, no es nada que te incumba-

\- ¡Claro que me incumbe, soy tu amigo, debo de saberlo! - ¿Qué rayos pasaba en la cabeza de Gakushuu?

-Bueno, no es como si tú hubieras sido del todo sincero conmigo, de todos modos- dijo de manera ácida.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Demonios Gakushuu, si a comparación de ti, yo te cuento todo! - exclamó sorprendido, y por qué no, también enojado.

\- ¡No, no lo haces! ¿Acaso crees que no me sorprendió enterarme de una forma tan estúpida de tu gusto por los hombres? Joder, que yo lo acepté contigo antes que con alguien más - decía rencoroso, bajando cada vez más su tono de vos y caminando más despacio - Y en cambio tú, vas y de la nada te avientas hacia Shiota...Cómo si confiaras más en él que en mí. –Terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que detenía totalmente su andar.

Ren era su mejor amigo, así es, después de tantos acosos e intentos por entablar una amistad con Gakushuu, éste finalmente terminó cayendo ante el encanto y la locura del moreno, es más, estaba seguro de que, si no existiera Karma de por medio, hubiera terminado enamorado de Ren.

Ren, por su parte, no podía salir de su sorpresa ante lo dicho ¿Acaso estaba viendo bien?

¡Si! ¡Eso no había sido otra cosa más que una indirecta escena de celos!

No sabía qué hacer, si gritar de emoción (y miedo) ante la actitud del pelinaranja, o reír ante la mueca de disgusto y la pequeña pataleta del chico enfrente de él, el cual parecía más entretenido en patear una pequeña piedra del piso.  
Eran momentos así en que Ren podía apreciar la verdadera actitud de su amigo, al chico berrinchudo e infantil incapaz de exteriorizar de manera adecuada sus sentimientos.

Así que, mostrando la sonrisa más grande de su repertorio, jaló a Gakushuu del brazo izquierdo y lo envolvió en un grande y fuerte (demasiado) abrazo.

-Aww Gakushuu ¡Eres tan lindo cuando te pones celoso! – mientras restregaba su mejilla con la del avergonzado chico- ¡Pero no te preocupes, tu amado y guapo amigo Ren siempre estará para molestarte! –

-¡Aléjate de mí, subnormal! – Por estas razones era que Gakushuu jamás hablaba de esa forma ¡Por qué luego tenía que soportar a idiotas que se colgaban de su cuello! - ¡¿A quién mierda le dices celoso?! ¡Acaso quieres que te golpeé! –

\- Jaja ¿A quién más? – separándose dos pasos de Gakushuu para evitar el puñetazo que este le dirigió- Ya, ya, mejor apúrate, tu padre acaba de subirse a tu carro- señalando el lujoso convertible negro estacionado en la entrada principal.

-Tks, hasta luego- dijo esquivando la mirada del otro, aunque, en parte era también para que Ren no notara la pequeña sonrisa que traía en los labios.

Puede que su relación amistosa fuera un poco extraña, pero ellos eran igual de extraños, y se entendían a su manera.

Karma y Nagisa la tendrían difícil al momento de intentar entender a este par de genios.

.

.

Después de bañarse y hacer sus tareas, Gakushuu se encontraba ligeramente confundido durante la cena, la razón, se encontraba en el salón principal cenando con su padre a petición de este.

Pocas veces, ellos dos compartían las comidas, normalmente solo utilizaban la mesa cuando tenían visitas formales o cenas lujosas en la mansión de los Asano, fuera de ahí, su convivencia se limitaba a las esporádicas conversaciones en los pasillos de la escuela.

-Y bien, Gakushuu ¿Cómo van los niveles del primer y segundo año? ¿Están funcionando las clases didácticas? – Gakushuu casi se atraganta con el costoso pedazo de filete que estaba en su boca, no por la pregunta en sí, sino más bien porque el director había hecho algo totalmente nuevo.

¡Le había llamado por su nombre de pila y no con su usual Asano-kun!

-Ehh, sí señor, están dando excelente resultados- mirando extrañado a su padre.

-Ya veo -con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Y qué tal han ido tus estudios fuera de casa, digo, ¿no estabas yendo con un compañero tuyo a repasar después de clases? No encuentro otra razón justificable para que hubieras faltado dos días seguido a tus clases de Karate y francés-

Aun sabiendo la verdadera razón para las acciones de su hijo durante los últimos dos días, quería ver qué clase de cosas inventaba su hijo.

Simple y morbosa curiosidad y diversión.

-Van de manera excelente, director- contestando bruscamente ante la mirada que le dirigía su padre- no tiene por qué preocuparse por eso-

-Ohh bueno, como soy yo quien paga todas las actividades extras que tienes, no me gustaría ver fracasos de tu parte- tomando un poco del vino tinto en su copa- otra vez. –

Eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo de parte de su padre.

-No sucederán- intentando controlar su temperamento ante lo último, no caería en las provocaciones del otro- téngalo por seguro-

\- ¿Acaso estás resfriado Gakushuu? -preguntó de pronto, haciendo que el otro se extrañara ante la nueva interrogante- ¿O quieres que les diga a los empleados que prendan la calefacción?

-Para nada ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

-Por qué no encuentro otra razón para que uses un suéter a mitad de mayo- mientras llevaba otro bocado a su boca.

No quería imaginar que el delincuente aquel se hubiera atrevido a dejar alguna marca en el cuello de su retoño.

Primero le arrancaba los dientes.

Gakushuu solo pudo sudar frio ante esas palabras, era cierto, llevaba todo el día muriendo de calor debido a que tenía que cubrir de alguna forma los chupetes que le hizo anoche Karma.

Lo bueno que, al ser el presidente estudiantil, podía usar la excusa de no quitarse el saco escolar o la corbata en todo el día debido a que tenía que demostrar una buena imagen.

Lástima que no podía decirle eso a su padre en este momento.

-Me gusta esta ropa, además, no me molesta – tajante, quería dejar concluido el asunto lo más pronto posible.

-…Claro, lo que digas, hijo- mirándolo fijamente, aunque su vena sádica quería probar un poco más la resistencia de su hijo – Gakushuu- llamando de nueva cuenta la atención del pelinaranja tras un breve momento de silencio.

-Dime…- de nuevo esa sensación de que nada bueno saldría de la boca del otro.

\- ¿Tienes novia? – preguntó de la nada, haciendo por segunda vez que su hijo casi muriera atragantado con la comida en esa noche.

\- ¿Q-Qué? No, ¿por qué preguntas? –

-Umm, ya veo- ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de su hijo- ¿Entonces es un novio? –

Breve, conciso y directo. Moría por saber que diría el otro.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?! – pocas veces se exaltaba así ante su padre, pero lo último lo descoloco bastante.

¡¿Acaso el director sospechaba que él era Gay?!

-Nada en especial, simplemente es que, ahora que lo pienso, jamás he sabido de alguna novia tuya- con su mano derecha acariciando su mentón de manera pensativa- y eso que eres bastante popular con las chicas, pero descuida hijo- levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al pasillo que daba a su despacho- independientemente de lo que elijas, yo te seguiré queriendo. –

Para posteriormente desaparecer de la vista del menor, sabía que lo mejor era dejar solo a Gakushuu, admitía que llevaba años sin decirle esas palabras a su hijo, y seguramente sería un gran shock para él.

Solo esperaba que el otro no lo tomara como una especie de broma o algo por el estilo, realmente quería empezar a recuperar su relación con su amado hijo.

Gakushuu por su parte, no sabía si estaba en alguna especie de sueño o algo por el estilo.

Llevaba años esperando que el director volviera a hablarle como un padre, como SU padre, y ahora de pronto, iba y le decía que le apoyaba y que le amaba.

Quería gritar, golpearlo, llamarle a su madre, ir corriendo con Karma. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas para una sola persona.

Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue terminar en silencio su cena, aunque la solitaria lagrima y la diminuta sonrisa en su rostro fueron el suficiente incentivo para ir a su habitación.

No dejaría que los empleados le vieran de esa manera.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, la última conversación con su padre había logrado agotarlo de varias maneras.

Pero, el molesto e insistente sonido de su celular evitó que cometiera su deseo de dormir y dejar de pensar por las siguientes horas. Así que, resignado, tomó su celular dispuesto a insultar a quien sea que le estuviera molestando en ese momento. Eso era extraño, él recordaba perfectamente haber apagado el internet de su iPhone para evitar los miles de mensajes que recibía durante las noches.

Una vena se instaló en su frente al reconocer el causante de su enojo: Akabane Karma.

 _-Hola, número dos, ¿qué estás haciendo? –_ fue el mensaje de Karma.

 _-Intentaba dormir, grandísimo idiota-_ enviar.

 _-Tan temprano ¡Que aburrido eres corazón! –_ ojalá existieran métodos de asesinato vía mensaje, pensó Gakushuu.

 _-Vete al infierno, de todos modos ¿Cómo rayos es que estoy recibiendo tus estupideces si tengo desactivada la red? –_ así es, estaba seguro de que no era normal recibir mensajes sin internet ni señal, y mucho menos que solo los de Karma fueran los que recibiera.

 _-Vaya, así que ya notaste mis pequeños ajustes a tu celular, soy un genio, eso fue pan comido para mí-_ _**o más bien para Ritsu**_ , pensó el pelirrojo.

Esa tarde, le mandó un mensaje a Ritsu para que hackeara el celular de Gakushuu y pudiera molestarlo libremente toda la noche. Total, a la alumna artificial no le resultó ningún problema.

 _-Eso es ilegal, ¿lo sabes, cierto? –_ enviar.

 _-Sí, pero yo sé que no me acusarás, me quiere demasiado, además es una orden que no lo hagas. –_

Tenía que tomar medidas drásticas, si no, enserio temería que a la mañana siguiente estuviera alguna especie de seguridad virtual en las puertas de su casa.

 _-Cobarde, de cualquier forma ¿Qué mierda quieres a las once de la noche? -_ enviar.

 _-Platicar, ya te dije, es demasiado temprano y mañana es sábado, no madrugamos. –_

 _-Menuda lógica, y yo que pensé que al menos tendría un día libre de ti-_ aunque en realidad extrañó un poco (un poco, mucho) a su tormento personal ese día.

 _-Deberías agradecerme que te dejé terminar todos tus deberes de ñoño matadito el día de hoy, incluso Nagisa extrañó al poeta de cuarta el día de hoy. –_ escribió divertido el pelirrojo al recordar a su amigo durante la tarde.

- _No es un poeta de cuarta, además, es normal que extrañe a Ren, ese chico no tiene ninguna pizca de heterosexualidad-_ enviar.

 _\- ¿Es normal que extrañe a Ren? Eso sonó como si también tú le extrañaras-_ envió ese último mensaje con un severo ataque de celos.

 _-¿Acaso la luna aumenta tu grado de retraso mental? Además, no le veo lo extraño, como tú dices, a extrañar a alguien-_ claro que no extrañaba de ninguna manera a Ren, pero ese mensaje lo confundió bastante.

 _-No, solamente de que a la única persona que deberías extrañar es a mí :p –_

 _-Muérete, ¿acaso tú me extrañas a mí, pedazo de imbécil?_ – lo envió como un chiste, pero no se esperó esa respuesta de Karma.

 _-Sí, a cada segundo te extraño y pienso en ti ¿Y tú?_ \- enviar.

Bien dicen que las personas se vuelven más sinceras por mensaje y en la noche.

 _-¿Yo qué?_ –enviar.

 _-No te hagas el tonto, ¿acaso tú no me extrañas en ningún momento? –_

Claro que lo hacía, deseaba tener al pelirrojo a su lado a cada segundo del día, y más durante las noches, donde sus sueños le hacían una y mil jugadas referentes al pelirrojo y una cama. Maldito Ren y el momento en que empezó a enviarle links porno para que, según él, se _instruyera_ en el arte del sexo homosexual.

 _-Puede que quizás aprecie tu compañía en los momentos aburridos-_ enviar.

Karma sonrió ante ese último mensaje, eso se podía traducir a un perfecto: Sí, también te extraño todo el día.

Y también era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar de sus casillas a Gakushuu, mira que duró todo el día sin molestarlo.

 _-Aww, pero ¿Sabes qué? Yo conozco una grandiosa manera de des aburrirnos-_

 _-… ¿De qué hablas, qué manera?_ – seguramente saldría con uno de sus estúpidos retos.

 _-Sexo por teléfono, ya sabes, mensajes más adultos 3:) –_ Sí, seguramente Gakushuu estaría retorciéndose en su cama del coraje.

\- _Bromeas, ¿verdad? Además, estoy seguro que solo fanfarroneas, no te creo capaz de atreverte a hacer esas cosas-_ enviar.

 _\- ¡¿A quién crees que estás subestimando, presidente de cuarta?! Serías TÚ quien no se atrevería a enviar ni una simple foto-_

Solamente ellos dos podrían hacer de eso una competencia.

 _-Acepto, delincuente idiota, tú di y verás que hago lo que sea ó.ó_ \- enviar.

Mierda ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

Mientras tanto, Karma no podía creer el rumbo que había tomado esa bizarra conversación, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad que el orgullo de su tonto amor le había proporcionado.

 _-Mándame una foto de tu miembro sin ropa…claro, si eres capaz, niño asustadizo-_

Gakushuu tragó saliva ante ese mensaje, pero no quedaría como un cobarde ante él. Además, tenía que admitir que el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas le habían afectado _un poco_ en sus revolucionadas hormonas.

Y eso se podía notar en el pequeño bulto que asomaba por su pijama.

Así que, respirando hondo y dejando de lado toda la vergüenza de su ser, prendió su cámara, activo el flash y tomó la foto en cuestión de segundos.

Karma estaba expectante a la pantalla en su celular, hasta que de pronto recibió una imagen nueva proveniente de Gakushuu, mierda, ahora él también empezaba a tener una seria dificultad en sus pantalones.

 _-Listo, ahí está, no soy ningún cobarde-_ enviar.

 _-Wow, parece que tu amiguito está más despierto que tú jaja-_

 _-¡Cierra la boca, imbécil, además, dudo mucho que tú sigas como si nada!_ –enviar.

- _Lo admito, me tienes totalmente excitado_ \- y era verdad, su mano derecha ya estaba dándole _atención_ a Karma junior.

 _-Bueno… te toca_ \- no sabía por qué se había atrevido a enviarle ese mensaje al otro, pero admitía que moría de ganas por ver a Karma.

 _-De acuerdo, solo espera-_

¿Esperar? ¿Qué rayos planeaba el otro?

Pero sus dudas quedaron disipadas al recibir un nuevo archivo de parte del otro…era un video.

Al momento de descargarlo y reproducirlo, sintió una placentera descarga por su cuerpo, era un video de Karma sentado, apuntando a su miembro mientras se masturbaba hasta eyacular.

De pronto se preguntó lo que se sentiría tener eso en su boca.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, bebito llorón? ¿Acaso te dejé perplejo? XD –_

 _ **Me dejaste jodidamente caliente, tarado.**_

Pensó frustrado al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a doler.

 _-Espera y verás, idiota-_ enviar.

No sé quedaría atrás, claro que no, más tardó en enviar el último mensaje que en prender la cámara de video de su iPhone y grabarse hasta terminar de la misma manera que el otro.

 _-Wow, aunque todo sería mejor si pudiéramos hacerlo como anoche en mi casa ¿No crees? –_

 _-Pues… podríamos repetirlo algún día, ya sabes, si quieres-_ enviar.

En este punto, todo vestigio de vergüenza se fue junto con el último orgasmo.

 _-Mañana, en mi casa, a las tres de la tarde-_

 _\- ¿Qué clase de manera de pedir las cosas es esa? –_ envió _ligeramente_ indignado.

 _-La manera que me permite el ser TU AMO, además, tráete un cambio de ropa y tu cepillo de dientes, dormirás conmigo, y no, no me importa como tengas que conseguir el permiso, adiós. –_

.

.

.

¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso?!

Quiso contestarle al otro, pero de pronto ¡Karma lo había bloqueado!

Solamente pudo limitarse a hundir la cara en su almohada, ni modo, ya se encargaría al día siguiente de inventarle alguna excusa a su padre.

Karma por su parte sonreía triunfal mientras repetía el video una y otra vez.

Vaya oportunidad tendría mañana, no podía esperar a tener a Gakushuu en su puerta.

* * *

¡Holiwis!

Pensaba publicar el lunes, pero por una y otra cosa, no lo podía hacer, ayer me pase todo el día en el velorio de un ex compañero de clases, y no tenía ganas de nada. Además no me siento totalmente satisfecha con el final.

Pero bueno, aquí estoy con otra más de las locas cosas de mi cabeza.

Y sí, ese poema acerca del erótico pay, si existe.

Lo escribió un ex compañero de mi antigua preparatoria, y fue jodidamente bueno, pero por obvias razones, no puedo publicarlo

Me encantarían sus comentarios y opiniones acerca del fic, me motivan a seguir adelante.

Faltas de ortografía y esas cosas, las corrijo mañana, acabo de terminar de escribirlo, y por esa razón no he podido revisarlo.

Besos.

Ann.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello…

He vuelto con un episodio más de esta hermosa pareja.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

-Padre, ocupo decirle algo- dijo de repente Gakushuu, haciendo que el director bajara el periódico que estaba leyendo y volteara a ver a su hijo.

\- ¿No puede esperar a que termine el desayuno? – no quería ser descortés ni grosero con su hijo, pero se desveló toda la noche con su trabajo y su cuerpo clamaba por energías.

-No, lo que quiero decirte, es que no dormiré aquí esta noche- al fin lo había dicho, llevaba toda la mañana pensando como soltar la bomba. Aunque al final decidió que lo mejor era decirlo sin rodeos.

\- ¿Enserio? -dijo Gakuhou enarcando una ceja- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? –

-Dormiré con un compañero de la escuela, me invitó a su casa- bueno, no le mentía del todo, solo omitió la parte que decía que Karma le obligó a ir a su casa esa noche, decir: invitar, sonaba un poco mejor… ¿No?

-Eso es nuevo- dijo escéptico su padre- no recuerdo alguna vez que aceptaras las invitaciones de tus amigos- y era cierto, Gakushuu era demasiado quisquilloso y anti social en esos aspectos.

-Esta es distinta-

\- ¿En qué? -

 _ **En que me lo ordenaron después de un orgasmo anoche.**_

Estuvo tentado a decirle eso, sin embargo, sabía que jamás podría volver a ver a su padre a la cara de nuevo.

-Nada en especial, simplemente quiero estudiar y ya, es una persona inteligente, será una estadía provechosa- y vaya que lo sería, pero por motivos distintos.

\- ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo permiso para dormir con tu novio? – dijo inquisitivo ante la mueca de desconcierto del menor.

¡¿Novio?!

\- ¡Claro que no! – gritó igual de rojo que el cabello de Karma - ¡Ya te dije, es solo para estudiar! ¡Y no tengo novio! –

-Ajá, fingiré que te creeré, y déjame adivinar, ese muchacho, _que no es tu novio_ , no es acaso el delincuente de la clase E, ¿Cierto? – No es que le molestara que su hijo quisiera socializar y salir más, el hecho es que estaba seguro que sería con aquel demonio pelirrojo roba-hijos.

No podía sopesar amablemente la idea de que su hijo pasara una noche entera a merced de peligros así, Gakushuu era, a su parecer, un niño indefenso e inocente que se tiene que cuidar de la perversidad del mundo, varias veces tuvo que encargarse de varios depravados que intentaron acercarse de manera prohibida a Gakushuu desde su más tierna infancia.

Y ahora, que se encontraba en la edad de querer experimentar nuevas sensaciones, se cruzaba en su camino ese mocoso pelirrojo.

En fin, tenía que aceptar que su bebé estaba creciendo, pero eso sí, se encargaría de dejarle muy en claro a Akabane Karma que nadie jugaba con su retoño.

Pero primero Gakushuu tendría que aceptar su extraña y rara relación con ese mocoso.

Menudos adolescentes que complicaban todo.

-B-Bueno, si ¡Pero es simplemente para mejorar el desempeño escolar, solo eso! - ¿Por qué demonios su padre le hacía esas preguntas? Mejor era tomar la tangente, es decir…huir.

Bueno, gracias por el desayuno -decía desesperado mientras se levantaba de la silla- me paso a retirar. –

-Alto ahí - decía mientras se limpiaba elegantemente los restos del desayuno de su cara - Pareciera como si quisieras huir, hijo - decía internamente divertido por la actitud de Gakushuu.

Le parecía hilarante la forma en que su retoño intentaba ocultar su vergüenza y nerviosismo.

Lástima que la - _molesta-_ causa de eso fuera un mocoso sonsacador que corrompía a su puro bebé.

\- ¿Qué razón tendría para hacer eso? - mierda, esto olía mal.

-Ninguna... -contestó de manera- _aparentemente_ -indiferente mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del comedor - sólo no olvides usar protección - y sin más, desapareció para dirigirse a su despacho.

La cara que tenía Gakushuu era épica.

Jamás, en toda su vida, había pasado por tantas vergüenzas como en esa semana.

Si ayer tenía ligeras sospechas, ahora estaba seguro.

Su padre sabía que él era gay, bueno, al menos no hizo ningún escándalo por eso _-de la mala manera-_ sino que simplemente se limitó a burlarse de él.

Porqué eso último había sido una burla ¿Cierto?

Mejor no ahondar en eso, ahora su principal preocupación era avisarle al pelirrojo idiota que sí dormiría esa noche en su casa.

Joder, quizás si sería buena idea lo de la protección.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Vaya, pensé que llegarías más tarde, _cielito_ \- se burló Karma en el alfeizar de la puerta después de tener a Gakushuu tocando por media hora.

Simplemente para molestarlo, pues Karma se encontraba bastante entretenido comiendo un poco de pastel mientras veía televisión.

\- ¡¿Te parece divertido, idiota?! – gritó con la cara roja por el coraje.

-Bastante, en realidad - riendo divertido mientras se sobaba el _ligero_ golpe que le dio Gakushuu al entrar _-de mala gana_ -.

\- ¿Y bien? Ya estoy aquí, ¿para qué rayos me molestas en sábado? -

El mal humor del hijo del director era palpable, pero era por culpa de que sabía que Karma le hizo estar a propósito por tanto tiempo fuera, tocando como vil lunático la puerta.

¡Hasta podía asegurar de que la señora de al lado estuvo bastante tentada a llamar a la policía!

 _-_ Sabes una cosa, deberías de empezar a tratarme mejor, digo, por si lo olvidabas soy tu amo- ohh, pero que bien se sentía aprovecharse al máximo de su poder.

En realidad, se moría de ganas por que Gakushuu apareciera en su hogar, pero primero era su imagen, no podía evitar molestarlo, eso sería como un pecado.

-Y por si tú lo olvidabas, soy campeón de kendo – con una gran vena marcada en la frente.

A este paso, terminaría matando al pelirrojo sin siquiera haber perdido la virginidad.

-Si intentas intimidarme, estás fallando rotundamente- dijo misteriosamente mientras rompía la distancia entre ambos, hasta hacer que sus alientos se empezaran a mezclar- pero…hay una pequeña cosa que te ordenaré que hagas, y no podrás negarte- dijo lamiendo los labios del otro.

De pronto, el ambiente se había tornado pesado y erótico.

\- ¿Q-Qué cosa? – dijo en un ligero suspiro, y al ver la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió Karma, supo que su raciocinio se estaba yendo al caño, _de nuevo_ \- ¿Qué cosa, _amo_? –

Joder, Karma casi se corre ahí mismo al escuchar decir al otro esas palabras.

 _ **Control, Karma**_.

-Que limpies la casa, ahí encontrarás todo lo que te haga falta, maid-chan- dijo de pronto con una molesta sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Si había alguna forma de romper un momento extremadamente caliente de una manera extremadamente estúpida, Karma lo había conseguido.

¡Pero no podían culparlo!

Ese lado bromista y molesto que poseía, jamás se esfumaría, además, sabía de sobra que molestar de esa manera a su casi novio, era algo bastante digno de ver, no todos los días podrías tener a Asano Gakushuu hecho piedra a la mitad de tu sala.

-E-Ehh, ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! – a este paso, definitivamente la vecina de Karma terminaría por llamar a la policía, pues no podría ser normal que el pequeño y guapo lunático que casi tira la puerta hace un rato, ahora estuviera gritando como poseso, y vaya que lo hacía bastante fuerte.

-Parte de tu castigo, ya te lo había dicho antes, te encargarás de limpiar toda mi casa – decía mientras vaciaba una lata de refresco que tenía al lado de la lámpara en un vaso de cristal, y tiraba la lata al piso para hacer enojar- _aún más_ \- a Gakushuu- Y déjame te aviso, que soy bastante estricto con la limpieza, así que quiero que lo hagas bien-

Sí, Karma disfrutaría de lo lindo esa tarde.

-... ¿Qué? ... ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! –

Gritó - _otra vez_ \- Gakushuu, en un estado de histérica indignación.

Aunque, quizás el hecho de que encima del pequeño buró que Karma le señaló, encontró un ridículo mandil rosa con corazones, un plumero de colores y una pequeña diadema de sirvienta, enserio, ¿de dónde sacaba Karma todas esas cosas?

No sólo tendría que limpiar la casa de ese mal nacido infeliz, también, tendría que hacerlo de una forma bastante estúpida.

 _ **Calma Gakushuu, no te muestres intimidado por esto, eso es lo que quiere.**_

Pensaba en su intento por no salir corriendo de ahí, o por no romperle el cuello a Akabane.  
Cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida.

-Tu uniforme, _cherry-_ decía morboso mientras se imaginaba las mil formas de burlarse del otro con esos accesorios, y las otras mil y una formas que se le ocurrían para disfrutar - _del modo más adulto-_ esos accesorios.

Mierda ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan multiusos su entretenido espectáculo?

Definitivamente sus hormonas estaban haciendo mella en él, tenía que espabilarse de inmediato o si no, empezaría a pensar con su otra cabeza.

Y Karma júnior no tomaba las mejores decisiones - _siempre-_.

\- Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabes, cierto? –

-Totalmente. –

-Idiota - suspiró resignado a no ganar esa batalla.

-Bueno...tienes el resto de la tarde para dejar mi castillo impecable, y para demostrarte que soy tan~ buena persona - poniendo dramáticamente el dorso de su mano en su frente - no tendrás que hacer nada de comer -señalando el teléfono colgado en el techo.

\- ¿Acaso insinúas que comeré comida rápida? - dijo el pelinaranja con cara de asco - Esa basura es para las masas inferiores - haciendo un gesto de desdén.

Karma estuvo a punto de estallar en risa ante esto, por poco lo olvidaba, Gakushuu era un niño rico acostumbrado a los mejores platillos.

¡Hasta los malditos granos de café que acostumbraba tomar costaban más que la renta que pagaban muchas personas!  
Incluso era gracioso rememorar como Gakushuu casi sentía que se intoxicaría por la vez que lo llevó a una cafetería común y corriente.

\- ¿Y acaso piensas cocinar tú, bebé? - decía sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Bien Karma podría cocinar algo delicioso para los dos, al vivir solo por tanto tiempo, y arto de la comida empaquetada, aprendió a cocinar como un experto.

Pero...le daba demasiada flojera siquiera levantar un sartén en ese momento.

Que Gakushuu sufriera, total, si se enfermaba del estómago en su botiquín tenía bastantes medicamentos para la diarrea.

Sólo esperaba que no pasara, o si no probablemente su noche se arruinaría por un bebé mimado incapaz de comer una pizza de unos cuantos yenes.

\- ¡C-Claro que no! - cocinar _, ¿él?_ \- Nunca en mi vida he prendido siquiera una estufa- dijo, bajando exponencialmente su timbre de voz con cada palabra emitida.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, en realidad no sabía nada de esas cosas, ni cocinar, lavar o limpiar.

¿Qué clase de persona fuerte e independiente quería ser sin siquiera saber cómo sobrevivir viviendo sólo?

Siempre se vio rodeado de empleados y sirvientes, pero todo eso era costeado por su padre, y Gakushuu quería empezar a valerse por sí mismo.

¡Al demonio Karma y sus idiotas ordenes!

Esto ya era personal, dejaría esa pocilga impecable.  
Él era el todo poderoso y maravillosamente guapo Asano Gakushuu, si lograba ganar concursos nacionales, esto sería pan comido para él.

...Que equivocado estaba.

Karma por su parte, sólo pudo quedarse mirando de manera extraña a su ¿No- novio? De pronto empezó a balbucear cosas raras sobre dominar el mundo y un trapeador.

Mejor ignorarlo, a veces las cosas que pasaban dentro de la cabeza del chico de ojos violetas era mejor que se quedarán dentro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Así pasaron cuatro horas...

¡Exacto, cuatro malditas y fastidiosas horas de insultos hacia unos pobres e inanimados objetos de limpieza!

Entre cosas como:

- _Karma imbécil ¡¿Acaso no sabes que los calzoncillos no van encima de la mesa?! ¡Y menos si están sucios! -_  
o cosas como:

 _-Trapeador estúpido, ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? - decía amenazante hacia el pobre objeto que, en vez de limpiar en piso, sólo estaba regando la mugre._

 _-No te preocupes, segundón, yo le digo - se acercó juguetón Karma mientras le arrebataba el objeto de las manos al otro y se ponía a charlar... con el trapeador - Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar? ¡Ya sé! ¿ves a ese tipo malo de ahí? Sí, el idiota que no sabe que un trapeador dulce y delicado como tú se tiene que exprimir antes de limpiar para que no quede todo empapado y se esparza más la mugre - si hasta ese momento, Asano sólo podía limitarse a mirar con una gran gota en la cabeza la -amena- conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo enfrente de él, tras ese comentario su cara de encendió de vergüenza._

 _¡¿Cómo rayos él iba a saber algo como eso?!_

-Bueno, al fin acabaste – decía bastante divertido al ver el estado del otro- eres un exagerado ¿Sabes?, tal pareciera que vienes de un campo de batalla –

-Solo cállate, sí – contestó de mala gana Gakushuu, pensando seriamente en obligar a su padre a aumentar el sueldo del personal- ¿Ya puedo quitarme estas cosas? – señalando el mandil y la diadema- quiero bañarme –

\- ¿Me puedes permitir quitarme mi hermoso atuendo y darme un pequeño baño, ohh, gran amo Karma? – dijo juguetona y sarcásticamente Karma- definitivamente no tienes modales. –

-Jamás diría algo así, tarado – enseñándole el dedo de en medio- voy a bañarme- dispuesto a ya no verle en un buen rato su tonta cara al otro.

-No gastes demasiada agua- sacándole la lengua al otro.

-Mejor haz algo útil y haz algo de comer- sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a clamar por algo de alimentos.

-Eso debería decírtelo a ti – señalándolo con el dedo índice- además, ya te lo había dicho, pediré una rica pizza- empezando a babear pensando en una pizza gigante.

También estaba muriendo de hambre.

Gakushuu estuvo a punto de replicar ante eso, sin embargo, sabía que el otro no cambiaría de opinión y sin más remedio, se resignó a tener que consumir esos nefastos alimentos, ya llegaría el momento de vengarse del otro.

Después de una llamada telefónica y esperar veinte minutos, la pizza llegó, por lo tanto, al no ver que el otro saliera del baño, Karma decidió ir a apurarlo, no había nada peor que comer pizza fría.

Por su parte, Gakushuu estaba teniendo una batalla mental dentro del cuarto de baño, estaba parado a media regadera sintiendo las gotas de agua caer sin control encima de su cuerpo.

 _ **¿Qué estoy haciendo?**_

Pensó frustrado el muchacho, llevaba más de media semana jugando a ese estúpido juego con Akabane, sin embargo, todo tenía que acabar ¿Cómo sería después de pagar su apuesta? Él estaba seguro de que quería a Karma, sin importar todo lo idiota que el otro pudiera llegar a ser, era el idiota que él quería a su lado.

Pero… ¿Y Karma lo querría a él a su lado?

De pronto, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos deprimentes, y antes de que pudiera averiguar de qué se trataba, la cortina de baño fue estrepitosamente abierta y la cara de Karma se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

-Oye, apresúrate, la pizza ya llegó y no pienso dejar que se enfríe- decía mientras volteaba disimuladamente la cara para ocultar su sonrojo, pensó que sería una idea divertida molestar a Gakushuu en la regadera, pero ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse.

Karma junior de pronto empezó a entusiasmarse.

\- ¡Sal de aquí, pervertido! – lanzándole el bote de shampoo, eso dejaría un gran chichón en la cabeza del otro.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, loco?! – gritó con dos lagrimones en los ojos- ¡Pudiste haberme matado, sabes! –

\- ¡Es lo menos que te mereces! – mientras saltaba encima del otro dispuesto a asesinarlo, de manera literal.

Así, entre golpes y amenazas de muerte, ese par terminó haciendo un monumental desastre en el baño, claro, hasta que, en un momento dado, Karma terminó arrinconando contra el piso a un adolorido Gakushuu.

Al parecer, al fin habían notado que Gakushuu seguía desnudo.

* * *

¡holiwis!

¡No me maten, por favor!

Sé que deje esto por bastante tiempo, entiendo, yo también odio cuando no actualizan las historias, pero es que estaba ocupada con los estudios, además, no se me ocurría nada bueno, y no quería ponerme a escribir solo porqué sí, no saldría nada bueno.

Por otra parte, iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero mi celular murió en el inodoro._. y ahí tenía el borrador del capítulo, por eso siempre tengan respaldos.

Sé que estuvo bastante corto, pero soy una mala persona y me encantó terminarlo en esa escena *0* sin embargo, el resto ya está escrito, no desesperen XD

Además, Gakuhou y sus celos paternales me parecen tannn lindos.

Sus reviews me enamoran y harán que las actualizaciones sean puntuales cada semana jeje.

¡Gracias a todas esas personas que siguen la historia!

Irara, Scalene Candy, Kiririnshi, Annita 206, Zhimizu Megumi etc. Etc.

Esto es para ustedes (y una pequeña disculpa por el tiempo ._. (¿?)

Besos.

Ann.


	7. primera vez

He aquí el capítulo de la semana…

* * *

-K-Karma, quítate de encima-exigió Gakushuu en un tono muy poco convincente.

No imaginó está situación, hace unos segundos su principal objetivo era estrellar la cara de Akabane contra las baldosas del baño, pero ahora sólo intentaba no sentirse demasiado abochornado por estar debajo del otro, literal y figurativamente, además, el factor "ropa" era algo que le quitaba una gran ventaja.

Mierda, ¿Quién lo mandaba a pelearse con el otro sin siquiera pararse a reparar en su estado de desnudez?

-A-Ahora lo hago - dijo asquerosamente nervioso Karma, esa situación estaba superando sus límites.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba la abandona pizza que yacía enfriándose en la sala.

Lástima que la suerte no se encontraba ese día de su lado, y al momento de intentar levantarse, rozó accidentalmente su mano contra el expuesto muslo de Asano.

Ambos a quedaron petrificados ante eso, y no era de miedo, precisamente.

-A-Ahh, Karma- rayos, eso no podía estar pasando.

¿Acaso Gakushuu había gemido?

No podía estar más avergonzado, y peor, de pronto Karma había separado su vista de la suya y el flequillo de su rojo cabello le cubría los ojos.

Por un segundo, pensó que el otro había sentido asco o miedo, no obstante, lo que Karma quería ocultar era el sonrojo en su rostro, signo inequívoco de su excitación.

Gakushuu estuvo a nada de alejarlo de él con una certera y letal patada en los bajos, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue volver a gemir ante la ligera caricia que el otro propinó por su pierna.

¿Era normal que el simple tacto de Karma se sintiera así de bien?

Por su parte, Karma no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, de pronto, el cuerpo de Gakushuu se volvió extremadamente tentador, y sus manos comenzaron a viajar instintivamente por un terreno desconocido, el cual sólo había podido profanar en sueños.

-Dime, Gakushuu -decía en un quedo susurro, sin atreverse a chocar miradas con el otro - ¿Te molesta si hago esto, si...si te toco? - mientras detenía suavemente la mano que tenía en la pierna de Asano, justo antes de llegar a una zona más íntima.

Gakushuu no sabía si detener eso, o pedirle que siguiera con su exploración manual, así que únicamente por esta ocasión, se permitió actuar por instinto, sin pensar en que, cuando acabará todo ese juego, el recuerdo de las manos de Karma le atormentaría, pues lo que Akabane veía como simple diversión, él lo tomaba de una manera sincera.

Y lo más irónico de la situación, es que por la cabeza de ambos pasaban pensamientos similares.

-...No, continúa Karma- tomando con sus manos la cara del otro hasta que el ámbar chocó con el violeta - po- por favor - sintiendo como sus barreras se iban al mismo ritmo que su cara se ponía roja.

Karma quedó ligeramente conmovido tras eso último, normalmente, Gakushuu hubiera usado una tangente demasiado elaborada para hacer que Karma siguiera tomándolo sin necesidad de pedirlo, pero, no obstante, el pelinaranja fue sincero, se mostró abruptamente ante el otro.

 _ **Está empezando a quererme.**_

Fue el último pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Karma, y el que logró que una fugaz sonrisa de plena felicidad surcara su cara.

-Vamos al cuarto - dijo de pronto Karma, Gakushuu era lo más importante para él, y no quería hacer nada más intenso, en un simple baño.

Ya después podrían jugar en todas partes, pero esa vez, quería que fuera más especial, y había un lugar en toda su casa que jamás nadie había osado penetrar, su cuarto.

Karma, a pesar de su actitud desenvuelta, era muy receloso con los aspectos de su vida, es más, Gakushuu era la única persona a la que le había contado la situación de sus padres, por ende, nunca, en el poco tiempo que estuvo con sus padres o las esporádicas visitas de sus compañeros de la clase E, dejó entrar a nadie a su cuarto, era su santuario, el único lugar que le había visto sufrir su soledad, que le había visto sufrir las dolencias de sus peleas en busca de un poco de atención.

El único lugar en el que se permitió llorar, y quería compartirlo con Gakushuu.

Gakushuu, con la mente confundida, y sintiendo un torbellino en el estómago (las mariposas le parecían algo demasiado corto a lo que sentía) se dedicó a asentir quedamente con la cabeza.

Y mientras Karma se levantaba y ayudaba al otro a incorporarse, intentaban luchar con el nerviosismo que los atacaba.

Puede que fueran unos genios, aprovechados, manipuladores y extremadamente superiores en varios aspectos a la mayoría de la gente, no obstante, seguían siendo un par de adolescentes enamorados a punto de tener su primera vez.

.

.

.

Fue un corto camino hacia la recámara, apenas unos cuantos pasos que les supieron eternos, pero en cuanto entraron, sintieron que no podían desear nada más.

Solamente la compañía del otro era suficiente.

\- ¿Y…Y ahora qué? - _imbécil_ , se dijo a si mismo Gakushuu.

Seguramente Karma pensaría que era algún bebé sin idea de que hacer, y así era, pero el otro no tenía por qué enterarse.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería ir a la cama, digo, al parecer tu falta de ropa también afecta tu capacidad de raciocinio - sí, era totalmente idiota el empezar con sus bromas en ese preciso momento, pero al menos funcionó para aminorar un poco los nervios que inundaban a los dos chicos.

-Tú eres el único sin capacidad aquí, tarado, con o sin ropa - contestó sonrojado ante el comentario del otro, maldito Karma.

-Bueno, eso podemos comprobarlo ¿No? - dijo mientras volteaba un poco el rostro, y Gakushuu sólo pudo tragar duro mientras intentaba romper la distancia entre ambos sin tropezar con sus propios pies.

En realidad, quitando de por medio los nervios y la inexperiencia (los vídeos pornográficos que le mandó Ren no se podían catalogar como experiencia previa) Gakushuu moría de ganas por dejar en igualdad de condiciones a su compañero.

Lentamente, empezó a tomar la camisa de Akabane para irla levantando poco a poco. Se acercó tímidamente al cuerpo del otro y empezó a repartir suaves besos por su cuello y clavícula.  
Karma se dedicaba a suspirar, le encantaba la forma en que Gakushuu aceptaba nuevos retos, y a comparación de él, se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa en esa situación.

No podía permitirse seguir actuando como un miedoso, así que, dejando de lado todos los nervios que sentía por llegar a esa importante situación en el momento menos inesperado (él solamente quería pasar una divertida tarde comiendo pizza y molestando a Asano).

En el elaborado plan que había realizado en su cabeza esa mañana, el llegar a esa situación con Gakushuu estaba planeado, como mínimo, hasta bien entrada la noche.

Bueno, no es como que le molestara, de cualquier manera, solo esperaba hacerlo relativamente bien.

Y mientras ignoraba lo asombrosamente fantástico que se sentía el tacto de los labios y la lengua de Gakushuu jugando en su cuello, se decidió por fin a poner cartas en el asunto, y sin previa advertencia, tomó con ambas manos el rostro del hijo del director, y le plantó un hambriento beso en los labios.

Así, entre besos subidos de tono y tímidas y lujuriosas caricias, terminaron cayendo estrepitosamente encima del colchón.

No sabían muy buen lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos, de pronto, Karma se separó del cuerpo de Asano, y empezó a buscar algo que tenía recelosamente guardado en el cajón de la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su izquierda.

-Hey, ¿qué haces? – preguntó ligeramente confundido _-por no decir molesto_ \- al chico que solamente se dedicaba a revolver quien sabe que cosas en el cajón.

-Tranquilízate gruñón, estaba buscando esto – mostrándole con una ligera sonrisa cínica al otro, un pequeño tubo parecido a los de la pasta dental, pero al leer la etiqueta que tenía, un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

\- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso, enfermo?! – reclamó extremadamente abochornado, claro, el no admitiría que tenía uno igual - _cortesía de Ren_ \- guardado recelosamente en un confiando rincón de su armario.

-Por ahí- contestó breve, y porque no admitir, algo evasivo.

Hace dos días, su estúpido y desvergonzado profesor lo interceptó después de la clase de educación física, y tras un breve momento de cínicos comentarios que lograron abochornar en extremo a Karma, este le entregó una pequeña bolsa de regalo, y al momento en que Karma la abrió para ver la nueva tontería con la que saldría el pulpo gigante, solo logró sonrojarse a un nivel similar al de su cabello, el obsequio contenía dos tubos lubricantes, una serie entera de películas para mayores de edad, una diadema de sirvienta (la cual usó entretenidamente con Gakushuu) y unas esposas. Y sin permitir algún tipo de réplica o reclamo de su pequeño alumno, Koro-sensei salió disparado de ahí, y el resto de la tarde solo se la pasó burlándose de un frustrado Karma incapaz de defenderse por miedo a que los demás se enteraran de la causa de su actitud.

Claro, jamás en la vida le agradecería a su profesor lo bien que se la pasó con esa bolsa.

Y aun le faltaba usar las esposas, bueno, eso sería en otra ocasión.

Así, armándose de todo el valor del que era poseedor, abrió en pequeño recipiente y untó un poco en sus dedos, Gakushuu miró alarmado esta situación.

¿Acaso Karma no estaría pensando en…en?

\- ¡Ni pienses que seré yo quien se deje dar por el trasero, infeliz! – Oh no, no dejaría que ese pelirrojo infernal salido de lo más recóndito del averno osara siquiera acercarse a su santuario privado.

En otra parte, más concretamente en la mansión de los Asano, Gakuhou sintió un ligero estremecimiento, de pronto, sin razón alguna, unas alarmantes ansias asesinas se apoderaron de él.

-Qué raro – susurró inseguro, algo le decía que esa sensación en el cuerpo se debía a alguien más- bueno, si es algo importante, me enteraré luego- volviendo a centrar su atención en los documentos que tenía enfrente de él.

 _Volviendo al cuarto de Karma._

\- ¡Vamos, no seas mariquita! – mirando con una gran vena en la frente al pequeño monigote berrinchudo que tenía frente al él - ¡¿O acaso piensas hacerlo tú?! – señalándolo recriminatoriamente con el dedo.

Vaya, a decir verdad, Gakushuu no tenía contemplado eso.

-Yo…Yo – decía torpemente ante la burla que de a poco empezaba a surcar los ojos de Karma - ¡Bueno, está bien! ¡Solo no hagas nada demasiado estúpido! – aceptando su derrota.

No sentía emocional ni maduramente capacitado para ser el activo en su primera vez con Karma, ya luego se desquitaría con el otro por esa osadía hacia su hombría.

Además, ser pasivo no podía ser tan malo ¿Verdad? Por algo la gente lo seguía haciendo.

-Já, tú deja todo en las manos de tu todo poderoso amo Karma- sama – relamiéndose los labios ante el mancillado orgullo del otro.

Incluso a la hora del sexo seguían siendo un par de tontos inmaduros.

-Mi todo _poderoso amo Karma_ será a punto de ser castrado si dice algo más – Karma no supo que fue más aterrador, la amenaza en sí, o el dulce tono con el que la dirigió.

Mejor cerrar la boca, Karma junior aun quería vivir muchos años más.

Y emprendiendo de nuevo su _ligeramente_ pausada misión, se limitó a dirigir los lubricados dedos hacia el tembloroso cuerpo de Gakushuu.

Primero fue uno, la sensación era extraña, se sentía apretado y caliente, sin embargo, se dedicó a moverlo todo lo que el cuerpo del otro se lo permitía, quería ser lo más cuidadoso posible y no lastimar al pelinaranja.

El segundo dedo fue un poco más problemático, Gakushuu aún estaba algo tenso y eso evitaba que la dilatación fuera _-aún-_ menos complicada, pero Karma no se rendiría tan fácil, por algo era el mejor promedio de Kunigigaoka.

Poniendo toda su concentración en el trabajo que estaba haciendo, empezó a buscar un punto específico en el cuerpo de _su amor- prontamente- correspondido_ (según los delirios de Karma) y supo que no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarlo cuando escuchó un gemido - _bastante vergonzoso y poco masculino_ \- según Gakushuu. Pero joder, que eso que había hecho Karma se había sentido realmente bien.

\- ¿Qué rayos a-acabas de hacer? – preguntó en medio de su conmoción por el placer.

-Y dices ser un genio, _cherry,_ se llama próstata, o punto G masculino, deberías empezar a repasar la fisionomía humana – dándole un ligero lametazo al pequeño hilo de saliva que estaba saliendo por la boca de Gakushuu – Y eso que quieres ser doctor – mostrando una sonrisita de auto suficiencia.

Asano, de no ser por estar perdido en la extrañamente placentera sensación que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo, le habría propinado un puñetazo al otro.

Además, Karma no sabía de eso hasta hace dos días, un poco curioso (o, mejor dicho, jodidamente entusiasmado y alterado) por los videos obsequiados por su profesor, se la pasó toda la noche investigando en internet el _-porqué_ \- de todas las cosas que vio, mierda ¡Que incluso a uno le habían metido un puño entero! Casi sintió que se desmayaría del miedo en esa parte.

Pero Gakushuu no tenía que enterarse de eso.

Y, al momento de meter el tercer dedo, sintió que su auto control se iría totalmente a la basura, la cara de desconcierto y satisfacción que puso Gakushuu fue demasiado para él.

Así que, terminado de quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba, las demás se las había arrebatado Asano momento antes, se dispuso a llegar hasta el final, ya después tendría tiempo para recapacitar en las cosas que estaban haciendo.

-E-Espera segundón – dijo de pronto, recayendo en un detalle que, hasta el momento, ninguno delos dos había recordado – no… No traigo ningún condón -no había sido el pervertido de su profesor, fue la pervertida de Irina la que les había tatuado a fondo en la cabeza, jamás hacer nada sin condón.

Gakushuu sintió eso como un golpe demasiado bajo a su _ya demasiado_ mancillada hombría.

¡Joder, no era ninguna chica para quedar embarazo!

-S-Solo, solo h-hazlo – dijo como pudo, las sensaciones en su cuerpo no le permitían analizar bien todos los insultos que quería decir- no es como si alguno de los dos tuviera alguna enfermedad, d-de cualquier forma – evitando de todas las maneras posibles ver la cara del otro.

Karma se sintió totalmente estúpido ante lo dicho por Asano, era cierto, al parecer, el calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo hacía que sus neuronas se atrofiaran.

Pero su parte divertida jamás dejaría de funcionar por más que _Karma junior_ intentara tomar el control del cuerpo de el pelirrojo, y en medio de su éxtasis, lanzó la broma más estúpida que había dicho en sus quince años de vida.

-Pero cariño ¿Y si quedas embarazado? Digo, no me molestaría que tuvieras un hijo mío, pero aún es demasiado pronto – sacándole la lengua mientras acariciaba _añorante_ el vientre de Gakushuu.

En la cocina había siete cuchillos, en el cuarto de lavado, dos martillos y una llave de agua, y en el baño, un bote entero de quita sarro que serviría como un potente veneno.

Qué bueno que Gakushuu se había aprendido de memoria el lugar donde dejó cada una de esas cosas cuando estaba limpiando.

¡Porque mataría a ese maldito pelirrojo hijo de puta!

Karma, viendo que el otro estaba dispuesto a castrarlo de verdad, aprovechó ese pequeño instante de relajación y distracción por parte del otro para meterse de lleno dentro de él de una sola estocada.

Rayos, había dolido un poco, pero sabía que, si le daba oportunidad a Gakushuu de salir de su berrinche, volvería a tensarse y hubiera sido más difícil para ambos ese momento, lo que menos quería era causarle demasiado dolor al otro.

Gakushuu por su parte, solo pudo sentir como un grito quedaba atorado en su garganta, eso sí que había sido demasiado duro.

Karma, al notar el estado en que estaba el otro, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el labio a punto de ser partido por la fuerza de sus propios dientes, decidió empezar a repartir pequeños besos por toda su cara y apretar fuertemente la mano del chico.

Gakushuu se decidió por fin a abrir los ojos al sentir como unas suaves caricias eran propiciadas por el otro, joder, eso había dolido bastante, y sabía que Karma también debió de haberlo pasado bastante mal al entrar de esa manera tan brusca, pero al encontrar la mirada del otro, todo lo demás se disipó.

En ese preciso momento, solamente eran ellos dos, no había nada más de por medio, ni las clases, las rivalidades, los secretos o las tontas apuestas, lo único que les interesaba era sentir más cerca el cuerpo de su compañero, saciarse hasta el cansancio de la esencia del otro, y pensar que todo eso era totalmente verdadero, que jamás terminaría esa cercanía y esa confianza entre ambos.

Puede que aun fueran muy jóvenes, pero estaban seguros de que era el otro, con quien querían pasar el resto de sus días.

-Perdón, ¿T-Te encuentras bien? – peguntó un poco preocupado.

-S-Si, solo, solo muévete despacio – pidió quedamente, no quería insultos en ese momento, quería simplemente dedicarse a grabar ese momento para siempre en su memoria.

Sin necesidad alguna de repetirlo, Karma empezó a ceder a sus impulsos, empezó lento, un ligero vaivén que los ayudó a acostumbrarse de a poco al cuerpo del otro, pero después de un momento, todo el raciocinio se había ido demasiado lejos, y lo único que se escuchaba era los suspiros y jadeos de los dos muchachos.

Gakushuu estaba en un mundo totalmente distinto, jamás había sentido algo así de bueno, y en el momento en que Karma tomó con su mano izquierda su pene y empezó a masturbarlo, todo se había nublado, y sintió que ya no podría más.

Y fue en un potente gemido, que terminó entre el vientre y la mano de Karma.

Akabane no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, nunca pensó que el sexo se sintiera así de bien, o quizás era el hecho de que no estaba teniendo simplemente sexo, sino que estaba haciendo el amor con Gakushuu, lo que le hacía sentirse de esa manera.

Cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Gakushuu se contraía y explotaba, supo que su fin estaba cerca, solo hicieron falta unas cuantas estocadas más para que él también terminara en un potente orgasmo.

Se dejó caer tendido sobre el cuerpo de un agotado y jadeante Gakushuu, y pensó que, jamás en su vida había visto una mejor imagen del hijo del director, tan relajado, cansado, entregado, tan…

Completo.

Bueno, él también se sentía de esa manera.

Y cuando fueron capaces de regular sus respiraciones, se miraron de nueva cuenta a los ojos y una tenue risa de parte de Gakushuu logró impregnar de un cálido ambiente el cuarto.

\- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, segundón? - preguntó bastante relajado y risueño Karma, le encantaba ver a Gakushuu reír genuina e inocentemente, pocas veces era capaz de presenciar eso.

Gakushuu, nunca, bajo ningún aspecto de su vida, se permitía lanzar bromas estúpidas, pero quizás era el efecto post-sexo lo que le hizo relajarse y dejarse llevar por la cantidad descomunal de endorfinas desprendidas en el aire.

-Qué Arashi sería un buen nombre para nuestro hijo, porque joder, después de eso hasta yo temo quedar embarazado- mientras su risa se volvía aún más fuerte.

Karma solo pudo parpadear sorprendido ante las ocurrencias del otro, al parecer su propia estupidez ya se le estaba contagiando a Gakushuu, y no pudiendo evitar contagiarse del ánimo del otro y lo divertido y absurdo de su comentario, estrechó fuertemente a Asano entre sus brazos y rio tranquilamente con él.

-Enserio Gakushuu, debes empezar a revisar bien los funcionamientos y la fisionomía del cuerpo humano, sino, serás un doctor realmente aterrador- volteándolo a ver graciosamente mientras le jalaba la mejilla derecha y se acercaba para darle un beso en la boca.

Se sentían tan bien, que se dejaron llevar tranquilamente ante el sueño que les exigía su cuerpo, y tras un último beso, se quedaron dormidos fuertemente abrazados.

Y la pizza quedó totalmente olvidada en la mesa de la cocina, bueno, igual podían calentarla después en el microondas.

* * *

¡Holiwis!

¿Les gustó?*w*

Realmente tardé bastante en este capítulo, cada cosa que pasaba a mi alrededor me distraía, enserio, escribía cien palabras y revisaba Facebook, escribía otras cien y me detraía con algún video en youtube, escribía otra y me quedaba viendo un punto muerto entre la lap y la pared.

¡Pero después de tres horas al fin lo terminé! (auto aplausos imaginarios)

Además, tenía en profundo dilema de quien efectuaría cada rol, si, después de seis capítulos y bastantes semanas, aún no me decidía por cual, así que tomé la manera más adulta y madura de tomar decisiones, lancé una moneda y ganó Karma, fin de la historia.

También, no quería poner demasiado intensa su primera vez, joder, que apenas están empezando, y la primera vez de todos siempre es bastante genérica y torpe (cof recuerdos que quiero olvidar cof XD) así que me fui por una situación bastante mona y ligth a mi parecer jeje.

Ya después podrán sentirse más seguros y usar las esposas de Koro-sensei jaja, esa idea me quedó grabada a fuego después de ver un capítulo de bordeline de Sacalene Candy, así que la culpo a ella de mis desvaríos jaja.

Me gustaría saber que opinan, ya casi termina la historia y quiero pensar que lo estoy haciendo bien (paranoias mías)

¡Muchas gracias a los que me leen esta historia!

Besos.

Ann.


	8. Chapter 8

Karma despertó después de algunas horas, o al menos eso pensó tras ver por la ventana que la luna se encontraba en lo alto.

 _ **Mierda, ¿qué hora será?**_

Pensó adormilado, sin embargo, cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar por su recién levantada cabeza, quedó en el olvido tras contemplar a la persona que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Gakushuu se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, babeando la almohada y abrazando de manera infantil la colcha, sí, al parecer era de esas personas que se adueñaban de todo a la hora de dormir, y en su egoísmo nocturno, destapó sin ninguna piedad a Karma.

Bueno, el otro no era totalmente el malo de la historia, Akabane se había encargado de mandarlo hasta la orilla de la cama tras una serie de patadas nocturnas.

Pensándolo mejor, Karma tendría que conseguir una cama bastante grande y dos cobijas en un futuro, eso sí, en su cabeza seguía en pie su tonta idea de casarse con el Asano.

Así que, teniendo en mente los futuros planes para su nido de amor post- matrimonial, se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar al tronco que tenía al lado, y se dirigió perezosamente al baño, las necesidades le llamaban.

También, estaba pensando seriamente en tomar una ducha, se sentía todo sudoroso y pegajoso.

Por otra parte, al escuchar el sonido de una regadera encendida, Gakushuu logró salir de su mundo de ensueño en donde él se encontraba felizmente practicando su puntería con el arco con un par de manzanas encima de las cabezas de Karma y Ren, ¿qué? En su sueño, ellos se habían _ofrecido amablemente_.

Y tras un breve momento de confusión al darse cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, y que la persona que se suponía debería estar durmiendo a su lado no se encontraba, concluyó que lo más lógico era que quien estuviera bañándose en ese mismo instante, no podía ser nadie más que Karma.

Bueno, lo dejaría ducharse en paz, él lo que quería era seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Aunque, ese deseo quedó en el más lejano olvido tras comprobar la hora en el despertador electrónico que Karma tenía al lado de la cama.

 _ **¡¿Ya es tan tarde?!**_

Con ese grito mental hasta el hámster que yacía plácidamente dormido en la cabeza de Gakushuu se cayó de su rueda debido al susto.

Que exagerado era, apenas eran las 11:00 de la noche, bueno…si era bastante tarde.

-¡Karma idiota, ¿tienes idea de que maldita hora es?! – gritó a todo pulmón.

Y en el cuarto de baño, el pobre chico casi muere por segunda vez en un solo día, pues ese alarido logró que casi se tropezara en la regadera con la cabeza llena de shampoo, jodido crio ¿Qué no podía esperar a que terminara de ducharse para molestarlo?

Que hipócrita había sonado eso, cuando justamente él hizo lo mismo en la tarde.

-¡No lo sé, tarado, no tengo reloj en la ducha! – gritó molesto debido al escozor en sus ojos.

-¡Es casi media noche! ¡Dormimos toda la puta tarde! – eso no podía ser, había perdido todo un día.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?! -contestó aburrido, ya se esperaba eso de parte de Gakushuu, ese tipo contaba cada segundo del día - ¡Sé que piensas que soy genial, pero aun no puedo viajar en el tiempo, pastelito! – decía divertido, seguramente, en cualquier momento Asano se levantaría furioso a intentar romperle de nuevo la cara.

Mierda, en ese momento cayó en cuenta de un importantísimo detalle.

¡Debía de advertirle a Gakushuu que no intentara levantarse de la cama, el dolor de su cadera sería horrible!

-¡Hey Gakush…! -quiso evitar el daño a tiempo, pero el otro idiota fue más rápido.

-¡Arggg, Karma, te mataré!- gritó de dolor el pobre muchacho.

Dios, estaba perdido, totalmente perdido.

¡Y apenas había cumplido una de sus tres metas en la vida!

Perder su virginidad con Gakushuu ya lo había logrado. Así que eso quedaba tachado de la lista.

Otra era matar a su profesor ¡Demonios, ahora Nagisa se quedaría con todo el crédito de su asesinato!

Y la última, pero no por eso menos importante, su boda con el Asano menor.

Pero justo ahora, lo más irónico de la situación, es que el protagonista de dos de sus tres metas en la vida sea quien quiera liquidarlo.

¿Es que acaso ese hombre no entendía que no podía haber felicidad sin un poco de dolor?

-Akabane, ¡Te arrancare las pelotas en cuanto te vea! –

Bueno, quizás si era mucho dolor.

-¡Gakushuu, espera un minuto y estaré ahí! -Ya que su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada, al menos quería una muerte digna, no ser encontrado por la policía en pelotas y lleno de shampoo olor a fresas.

¡Ahh, como extrañaría sus malteadas de fresas!

Así que, resignado a la hecatombe de furia que se encontraría fuera del baño, salió con un cómodo pantalón de pana y una camisa de green day.

Por su parte, Gakushuu estaba intentando luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus violáceos ojos.

Jamás le pasó por la cabeza que levantarse de esa manera tan brusca y despreocupada le provocaría tanto dolor en la espalda y otros lugares que _no toca el sol._

Eso no podía estar pasándole a él, en la tarde no se había sentido nada mal ese despiadado trato a su región sur, pero ahora parecía que con cada movimiento su cuerpo se partiría en dos.

¡Maldito Akabane, le haría tragarse su maldito lubricante!

-¡Ni te me aparezcan enfrente! - lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, estaba totalmente seguro de que, de haber tenido su primera vez con una chica, no estaría pasando por ese horrible momento ¡Pero no! Tenía que ir a enamorarse del primer idiota con cabeza de cerillo prendido y cero vergüenza.

-Anda, Gakushuu, no puede ser tan malo -decía tranquilo, pero la mirada que el otro le dirigió fue suficiente advertencia para empezar a cuidar sus palabras -vamos, déjame ayudarte- decía acercándose al otro.

Gakushuu se encontraba semi arrodillado en el piso, pues, al saltar de la cama de la forma en que lo hizo, su cuerpo sintió un latigazo de dolor tan grande que le obligó a encogerse.

-Eres el peor, con qué razón querías ser tú el de arriba, maldito aprovechado -murmuraba mientras se dejaba ayudar por el otro -para la próxima ya verás cómo te haré pagar esto, no volverás a caminar en tu puta vida-

-Sí, lo que tú digas - dijo tranquilizador -entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que habrá una próxima vez? -  
Preguntó mientras el otro se recostaba boca abajo, podía escucharse cruel, pero le daba algo de gracia ver al otro en ese estado de dolor y con ese berrinche, todo era mejor que su maldita cara de galán perfecto.

-Pues tú di, por mi... Por mi quizás no haya problema -decía el otro contra la almohada ¿Cómo decirle a Karma que quería que eso durara para siempre?

-Haremos lo que tú quieras -dijo feliz, ahora estaba seguro, Gakushuu empezaba a sentir algo más que simple rivalidad por él, pero ahora no era momento de pedirle ser su novio, estuvo pensándolo mucho en la ducha, no permitiría que eso se volviera un simple polvo entre adolescente, ni pensarlo, así que ya tenía planeado perfectamente el momento en que le declararía sus sentimientos al otro.

Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-¿Lo que yo diga? –

-Acabando la apuesta, claro está, no te permitiré escapar de tu suerte tan fácilmente-

-Como si eso fuera a ser sencillo –

-Ya, deja te traigo un par de pastillas y caliento la pizza –

-¿Enserio comeremos pizza? -decía con un gesto de asco.

-Sí, así que deja de quejarte, para la próxima, puedes traer tus costosos filetes de coby, trufas y Borgoña para beber - decía sarcástico - Por ahora te conformaras con brindarle a la pizza el honor de ser ingerida por ti –

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan idiota? –

-¿Y tú tan quejica? –

-Púdrete-

-Después de ti-

Aunque llena de insultos, esa platica fue lo suficientemente amena para que ambos bajarán la guardia.

Ya bañados y cenados (Gakushuu tuvo toda una batalla en el baño, debido a que se negó a recibir ayuda de Karma) se dispusieron a ver una película en la sala.

A fin de cuentas, ya no podrían conciliar el sueño.

-Hey ¿Por qué pones esa cara? -preguntó curioso Karma, de pronto, Gakushuu estaba intentando taladrar con los ojos a su pobre celular.

-Porque alguien le dijo al idiota de Ren que estoy aquí -dijo hastiado.

No hacía falta ser un genio para sumar dos más dos, era obvio que Karma le había dicho eso a Nagisa, y este a su vez, a Ren.

¡Joder, ahora no se quitaría a ese pesado de encima!

-¿Qué? No me mires así, Nagisa me dijo que tenían planeado salir hoy y me invitaron, deberías agradecer que los dejé plantados por ti - sonando graciosamente dramático - sin embargo, sólo a Nagisa le dije la razón, aunque, por alguna razón, no se escuchaba tan sorprendido cuando la escuchó-

-Eres un chismoso, ahora pensará cosas extrañas-

-¡Oye! Yo no sabía que se lo diría a Ren- contestó ofendido- además, no sé a qué cosas raras te refieres -dijo rencoroso.

Ahora resulta que a Gakushuu le apenaba qué pensarán que tenían algo.

-Quita esa cara, a lo que me refiero, es que a la pasará preguntando un montón de estupideces pervertidas - recordando lo insoportable que llegaba a ser Ren cuando le daban material para trabajar.

-Pues no serán diferentes a las estupideces pervertidas que le hará a Nagisa- decía con una sonrisa divertida al revisar su propio celular

-¿Por qué dices eso, tarado? - mirando celosamente la sonrisa que traía el otro en la cara.

-Porqué Río nos está reclamando a Nagisa y a mí por whats el haber faltado hoy - decía riendo.

-¿Cómo funciona tu cerebro, acaso se activa un mecanismo que te hace reírte ante las situaciones menos apropiadas? -mirando lo con una gota en la cabeza. Hasta donde él sabía, una chica enojada era de temer.

-Funciona mejor que el tuyo, Asano, piensa, si Nagisa no fue, y Ren está al tanto de que estas aquí, eso quiere decir que, o se mensajearon mucho, lo cual dudo debido a que la madre de Nagisa odia los celulares, o que pasaron el día juntos - Bueno, ese era un razonamiento bastante lógico.

-Wow, no pensé que ese chico caería tan rápido ante Ren - decía alucinado.

-Yo más bien pienso, que con lo _convincente_ que llega a ser Sakakibara, hartó tanto a Nagisa que este no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las insistentes invitaciones de Ren -riendo ante el recuerdo de su amigo quejándose en el salón de clases por el acoso del otro.

Asano quería, realmente deseaba con todo su ser poder defender a su mejor amigo de esas palabras, pero francamente, hasta el mismo creía que esa fuera la razón.

Debería empezar a planificar seriamente varios diagramas con actividades para entretener al poeta en el día.

-Mejor no le contesto, total, en cuanto lo vea significará que mi sentencia de muerte habrá sido firmada, por ahora mejor me enfocare en Adam Sandler - tomando perezosamente el control remoto y poniendo play a la película que estaba en la pantalla.

-Oye, te estas tomando demasiadas libertades en mi hogar -decía Karma con una ceja alzada

-Yo lo limpié, así que tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca en tu hogar -contestó rodando los ojos, ese idiota.

-Y vaya que lo has hecho -decía Karma divertido mientras hacia un gesto obsceno con los dedos, ese del meter y sacar.

-Hiciste lo que _tú querías_ , no quieras embarrarme en eso- mientras le daba un manotazo para que separara sus manos.

-Ohh, vamos, ahora resulta que tu no querías -decía mientras empezaba a restregar su cabeza en el hombro de Gakushuu, de la misma manera en que lo haría un gato.

-En mente yo tengo otras cosas que dejar que me perfores el trasero - decía recordando el vídeo de la lo he anterior.

Aún no lograba expulsar de su adolescente mente la idea de que se sentiría tener a "Karma junior" (ridículo nombre, a su parecer, con el que el pelirrojo llamaba a su pene) en su boca.

 _ **Dios, no sólo soy homosexual, soy súper homosexual.**_

Pensó deprimido.

-¿Cuáles? Cortarme la cabeza y colgarla en el hasta de la bandera - lo dijo en broma, pero una gota resbaló por su cabeza al ver que el otro sólo volteaba la mirada.

-No, y no insistas, de cualquier forma, eso es demasiado -mirando vacíamente la televisión, la película ya llevaba seis minutos.

-Vamos, Gakushuu, después de lo de hace rato, no creo que nada de lo que salga de tu cabeza pueda ser demasiado - con una sonrisa ladina .

A veces Gakushuu podía ser tan inocente.

-Bueno, recuerdas los vídeos de anoche - decía tanteando el terreno, Karma podía llegar a ser como un campo minado.

-Claro, como olvidarlos -decía ligeramente sonrojado, ese jodido vídeo no le permitió dormir.

Bueno, dudaba mucho poder dormir de ahora en adelante si a casa esto aparecía en su mente la imagen de Gakushuu sudando en su cama

Debía de controlarse, o si no si mejor amigo despertaría de su letargo.

-Pues anoche...ya sabes, cuándo tú me enviaste eso -decía nervioso, era absurdo, ese tipo le había recorrido el cuerpo hace rato, y ahora venía la vergüenza - Yo imaginé, que...Bueno -decía a punto de un colapso mental.

En su cabeza, el hámster que residía ahí ahora sólo se dedicaba a morder compulsivamente su rueda

\- ¿Imaginaste...Qué? - decía ligeramente a la defensiva.

Pero no podían culparon, de la cabeza de Asano podía salir cualquier cosa.

-Qué yo, ¡Que lo metía en mi boca! -dijo al fin.

Esas fueron las palabras _más difíciles_ que había dicho en toda su vida.

Karma, por su lado, estaba intentado procesar las palabras de su amor por la nebulosa de idioteces que tenía en su roja cabeza.

No pudo haber malentendido eso, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera Gakushuu podría llegar a ser tan inocente para no darse cuenta del trasfondo de sus palabras.

Pero es que simplemente no podía imaginárselo, el excelentísimo hijo del director, proeza de Japón, arrogante, altanero y perfeccionista, le estaba proponiendo... Eso.

De pronto Karma junior empezó a removerse inquieto, clamando un poco de atención.

-¿E-Estas seguro, Asano? - dijo perdiendo el aliento, joder, que parecía un bebé miedoso en ese momento.

-Pues si tú no quieres, entonces ahí lo dejamos- decía ligeramente decepcionado.

-¡No! ¡Digo sí! - Gakushuu sólo miraba extrañado los exagerados ademanes que hacía el otro con su cuerpo - ¡S-Si quiero que... que lo hagas! -dijo sumamente exaltado.

¡No tendría que rogárselo a Gakushuu, él mismo lo había sugerido!

-Ok - dijo con un goterón en la cabeza, el otro estaba más nervioso que él mismo.

Aunque, en el fondo, le regocijaba poder tener a Akabane en ese estado.

Le hacía sentirse, de la manera más irónica, tomando en cuenta las posiciones, sumamente poderoso.

Así que, sin perder el tiempo en trivialidades como la vergüenza o la inexperiencia, Gakushuu acercó sus temblorosas manos al pantaloncillo de pana del otro, que, al no tener cierre no botones, facilitaba en gran medida el poder bajarlo.

Lo malo es que no facilitaba el hecho de no tener ni la menor idea de que rayos estaba haciendo.

-Pues, a darle- le animaba mentalmente el hámster en su cabeza, vestido con un extraño traje de porrista y unos pompones.

Primero, bajó lentamente el pantalón, y Karma solo pudo dedicarse a voltear la cara ligeramente sonrojado ante la mirada incrédula de Gakushuu, pues su camarada ya estaba listo para el ataque.

¡Entiendan, estaba lleno de hormonas y Gakushuu lo alborotaba de mil maneras!

 _ **Bueno, al menos no estoy solo en esto.**_

Pensó el Asano, era un alivio saber que no solo él estaba bastante interesado en esa acción.

Así que, dejándose guiar por las porras del roedor en su mente, se decidió por fin a tomar aquella parte del cuerpo de Karma en sus manos, primero comenzó lento, como midiendo sus propias reacciones y las del pelirrojo, no es que no hubiera tenido anteriormente algún contacto de ese tipo con Karma (su trasero daba plena fe de ello) pero en las anteriores veces, el pelirrojo hizo casi todo el trabajo sucio, y él no iba a quedarse atrás.

Sin embargo, él no quería ese tipo de contacto, jamás se quedaba con las ganas de algo, y esta no sería la excepción, entonces, tomando aire y armándose de valor, acercó lentamente su cara hasta posar la punta de su lengua en la cabeza, primero fueron lengüetazos cortos, simples caricias que le hacían dar pequeños brincos alterados a Karma, pero eso no le era suficiente, su morbosidad le hacía querer avanzar más, y en un movimiento que tomó totalmente desprevenido al delincuente de la clase E, metió de un movimiento contundente todo lo que pudo en su boca.

Karma sintió que se quedaba sin respiración, definitivamente cualquier cavidad del cuerpo del Asano lograba causarle sensaciones indescriptibles, su cuerpo pasaba entre el más placentero calor, hasta el más sofocante éxtasis en cuestión de segundos, sentir a Gakushuu así, otorgándole ese tipo de tratos, era más de lo que su mente podía procesar.

Asano simplemente se dejaba guiar por los movimientos del pelirrojo, hubo un instante, en que el otro dejó de simplemente apoyar sus manos en la cabeza de Gakushuu, para empezar a jalarse ligeramente el cabello y guiarlo a un ritmo más veloz y más profundo, eso era algo extraño, se supone que debería molestarlo que Karma estuviera mangoneándolo así, pero no, a decir verdad, le excitaba más ese trato dominante que estaba ejerciendo sobre él, amaba el poder que sentía al tener al otro en ese grado de placer, sin embargo, se amoldaba perfectamente al morbo que sentía cada vez que el otro tomaba el control.

Bueno, no es como si no fuera de esperarse, amaba con cada poro de su ser cada aspecto de la personalidad de Karma.

Sin reparar en sus acciones, su propia mano izquierda viajo hacia el dobladillo de su propio pantaloncillo para dormir, necesitaba urgentemente darse amor propio, pues sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría ante ese ambiente tan cargado de sensaciones placenteras.

Así, entre sonidos húmedos, ligeras arcadas (debido a que en momentos, Karma metía de más su miembro en la boca de Asano) y gemidos poco pudorosos, ambos chicos culminaron con una potente sacudida de sus cuerpos.

Asano estaba intentando lidiar con los fluidos en su mano y los de su boca, segundo antes, Karma le había advertido con la mirada que su fin estaba cerca, pero en vez de alejar el rostro, algo dentro de él le incentivó a profundizar el ritmo, quería sentir absolutamente todo lo que Karma tuviera para darle.

Ambos adolescentes estaban intentando regular sus respiraciones, eso había sido algo totalmente nuevo para ambos, pero no les molestaría volver a repetirlo en otro ocasión.

-¿Y…Y bien? -dijo el hijo del director mientras se limpiaba arrogantemente cualquier vestigio de suciedad de la cara -¿Qué tal estuvo? – tomando asiento la lado de un exaltado Karma.

No obstante, de todas las respuestas sarcásticas que pudo haber esperado, no pudo prevenir ni actuar en contra de los fuertes brazos que lo apresaron.

Gakushuu estaba desesperado, eran esos gestos, pequeños e insignificantes, las acciones que lograban transmitirle toda la calidez y paz de la cual no quería escapar, eso no estaba bien, ¿verdad? En un principio solamente hubiera aceptado la triste idea de que eso era solamente un desahogo sexual a sus adolescentes cuerpos, sin embargo, había algo en las acciones de Karma que lo hacían dudar cada vez más de esa hipótesis, porque ¿No se abraza protectoramente a alguien que te es indiferente, cierto? Akabane era idiota, sarcástico, bromista, cruel, grosero, pedante e incluso más controlador que él, pero, de una cosa estaba seguro, ese chico no era de las personas que se mostraban así de abiertamente a otros.

¿Eso significaba que solo era así con él? Realmente quería que sí, Gakushuu deseaba con todo su ser poder adentrarse en la vida del pelirrojo, así como este se había adentrado en la suya.

Y quizás, solo quizás, ese podría servir como incentivo para declararle sus sentimientos, para jugarse todas sus cartas con el perdedor de la clase E.

Nunca había sido un cobarde, y ahora no empezaría a serlo, aceptaría con la cabeza en alto cualquier cosa que pasara.

Y algo dentro de sí, le auguraba que podían pasar cosas buenas.

 _ **El martes, ese día acabará todo, y daré todo mi esfuerzo para que esto sea para siempre.**_

Fue el pensamiento de ambos chicos, ahí, abrazados a mitad de la sala, los dos creían lo mismo, tenían que sincerarse cuando no tuvieran nada que los atara al otro, cuando no se pudieran dar órdenes, y cuando Gakushuu tuviera la oportunidad de tomar la decisión de quedarse o irse.

Bueno, al menos aún les quedaban dos días para poder tomar valor, por ahora, seguirían fingiendo que no sentían nada por el otro.

* * *

Ya me tenían harta esto dos, al menos ya se decidieron a declararse (al fin) al otro (aplausos del público) pero es que no podía ponerlo antes, sino hubiera perdido bastante credibilidad la historia (¿?) ¡Pero no se desesperen! El siguiente ya es el último TT_TT esto ya llega a su fin.

Sus comentarios me hacen feliz, así que los acepto gustosa.


End file.
